Errores presentes, errores pasados
by NightxLove
Summary: Harry esta por viajar al pasado con su amiga Hermione para liberar a Sirius en su tercer año cuando todo sale mal y el termina viajando 2 años atras en el tiempo. DarkHarry, Vampiros, HP/DG
1. Cap 1: Cuando algo puede salir mal,,,

Snape giró sobre los talones y salió con paso militar por la puerta que Fudge mantenía abierta. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry y Hermione.

Los dos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, tratando de reclamar la inocencia de Sirius Black.

Harry no podía dejar que su recién descubierto padrino fuera besado por un dementor, haría lo que sea necesario para evitarlo.

-Señor profesor; Black dice la verdad: nosotros vimos a Pettigrew

-Escapó cuando el profesor Lupin se convirtió en hom bre lobo.

-Es una rata.

-La pata delantera de Pettigrew... quiero decir; el dedo: él mismo se lo cortó.

-Pettigrew atacó a Ron. No fue Sirius.

Pero Dumbledore levantó una mano para detener la avalancha de explicaciones.

-Ahora tenéis que escuchar vosotros y os ruego que no me interrumpáis, porque tenemos muy poco tiempo —dijo con tranquilidad—. Black no tiene ninguna prueba de lo que dice, salvo vuestra palabra. Y la palabra de dos brujos de tre ce años no convencerá a nadie. Una calle llena de testigos juró haber visto a Sirius matando a Pettigrew. Yo mismo di testimonio al Ministerio de que Sirius era el guardián secre to de los Potter.

-El profesor Lupin también puede testificarlo —dijo Harry, incapaz de mantenerse callado.

-El profesor Lupin se encuentra en estos momentos en la espesura del bosque, incapaz de contarle nada a nadie. Cuando vuelva a ser humano, ya será demasiado tarde. Sirius estará más que muerto. Y además, la gente confía tan poco en los licántropos que su declaración tendrá muy poco peso. Y el hecho de que él y Sirius sean viejos amigos...

-Pero...

-Escúchame, Harry. Es demasiado tarde, ¿lo entien des? Tienes que comprender que la versión del profesor Sna pe es mucho más convincente que la vuestra.

-Él odia a Sirius —dijo Hermione con desesperación—. Por una broma tonta que le gastó.

-Sirius no ha obrado como un inocente. La agresión contra la señora gorda..., entrar con un cuchillo en la torre de Gryffindor... Si no encontramos a Pettigrew, vivo o muerto, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de cambiar la sentencia.

-Pero usted nos cree.

-Sí, yo sí —respondió en voz baja—. Pero no puedo con vencer a los demás ni desautorizar al ministro de Magia.

Harry miró fijamente el rostro serio de Dumbledore y sintió como si se hundiera el suelo bajo sus pies. Siempre ha bía tenido la idea de que Dumbledore lo podía arreglar todo. Creía que podía sacar del sombrero una solución asombrosa. Pero no: su última esperanza se había esfumado.

-Lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo —dijo Dumble dore despacio. Sus ojos azul claro pasaban de Harry a Her mione.

-Pero... —empezó Hermione, poniendo los ojos muy re dondos—. ¡AH!

-Ahora prestadme atención —dijo Dumbledore, ha blando muy bajo y muy claro—. Sirius está encerrado en el despacho del profesor Flitwick, en el séptimo piso. Torre oes te, ventana número trece por la derecha. Si todo va bien, esta noche podréis salvar más de una vida inocente. Pero recor dadlo los dos: no os pueden ver. Señorita Granger, ya conoces las normas. Sabes lo que está en juego. No deben veros.

Harry no entendía nada. Dumbledore se alejó y al llegar a la puerta se volvió.

-Os voy a cerrar con llave. Son —consultó su reloj— las doce menos cinco. Señorita Granger; tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte.

-¿Buena suerte? —repitió Harry, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras Dumbledore—. ¿Tres vueltas? ¿Qué quie re decir? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

Pero Hermione rebuscaba en el cuello de su túnica y sacó una cadena de oro muy larga y fina.

-Ven aquí, Harry —dijo perentoriamente—. ¡Rápido!

-Harry, perplejo, se acercó a ella. Hermione estiró la cade na por fuera de la túnica y Harry pudo ver un pequeño reloj de arena que pendía de ella—. Así. —Puso la cadena tam bién alrededor del cuello de Harry—. ¿Preparado? —dijo ja deante.

-¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Harry sin comprender.

Hermione dio tres vueltas al reloj de arena y lo soltó para que empezara a girar.

Harry vio como la cadena se corto de pronto y en un rápido movimiento tomo el Giratiempos con su mano derecha, justo para ver como Hermione lo miraba con ojos abiertos…luego..oscuridad.

-Pásame la sartén…

La voz era increíblemente familiar…inconfundible mejor dicho. Tal vez todo había sido un sueño….

Lo primero que supo Harry cuando abrió los ojos era que no estaba soñando, lo segundo que algo salio muy, muy mal.

-¿Es que no escuchas fenómeno?-Gruño de nuevo su tío golpeando la mesa- ¡Pásame la sartén!

Empezó a pensar que la expresión mal se quedaba corta en esta situación. ¡Estaba en la casa de los _Dursley__! Y el recordaba bien esta situación…esto había pasado antes de su segundo año en Hogwarts, no era algo que podía olvidar tan fácilmente, había usado la palabra "magia" frente a su tío y en la noche Dobby irrumpió en su habitación causando un desastre en la cena mas el plus de ser acusado de uso indebido de la magia. Sin embargo por lo que mas recordaba ese día fue por la golpiza que le proporciono Vernon esa noche._

¿Tal vez alguien estaba jugando con su mente? ¿Se habría vuelto loco?

Se dio cuenta de que sostenía algo con su mano derecha, un reloj de arena junto con una cadena cortada. ¡Es verdad! Tal vez ese reloj era un artefacto que le permitía viajar en el tiempo, eso explicaría porque Hermione a veces aparecía y desaparecía de pronto y como fue capaz de tomar clases extras…lo que significaba también que el director quería que viajen al pasado para salvar a Sirius.

Hermione no estaba junto a el y la cadena rota le decía que solo el fue capaz de viajar al pasado. ¡Pero solo debía de haber vuelto unas horas en el tiempo no casi dos años!

Volvió su mente a la realidad y se dio cuenta que no podía pensar en eso ahora, su tío lo seguía mirando como si fuera un fenómeno de circo, esperando que cumpliera con su pedido o abriera la boca para decir algo, en cuyo caso Harry recibiría una tanda de gritos y en ocasiones golpes.

Suspiro silenciosamente y le tendió a Vernon la sartén mientras que con su mano derecha guardaba el artefacto silenciosamente en el bolsillo de sus grandes pantalones.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta también que no llevaba su túnica de Hogwarts…¿Quizás el reloj transportaba solo la mente al pasado? Era algo que tenia que investigar, lejos de sus "parientes".

En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo:

-Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy im portante.

Harry levantó la mirada, "oh ahora la ballena hablaría sobre la cena".

-Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional -dijo tío Vernon -Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?

-En el salón -respondió enseguida tía Petunia-, espe rando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.

-Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?

-Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. -Dudley es bozó una sonrisa idiota-. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?

-¡Les va a parecer adorable! -exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.

-Excelente, Dudley -dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry-. ¿Y tú?

-Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy -dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva.

-Exacto -corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon-. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...

-Anunciaré que está lista la cena -dijo tía Petunia-. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...

-¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? -dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.

-¡Mi caballerito ideal! -suspiró tía Petunia.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad.

-Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy -recitó Harry recordando la frase a la perfección.

-Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algu nos cumplidos para la cena. Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?

-Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor Mason... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason...

-Perfecto... ¿Dudley?

-¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»?

Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Harry podían so portar. Tía Petunia rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo, mientras Harry mantuvo una expresión inexpresiva, por lo menos Malfoy sirvió para mejorar su mascara, en las ultimas semanas al incidente trataba de ignorar los comentarios de Draco a la vez que mantenía una expresión fría y carente de sentimientos.

-¿Y tú, niño?

-Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy -repitió.

-Eso espero -dijo el tío duramente-. Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los tala dros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca.

-Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú -gruñó a Harry-, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia.

Harry salio por la puerta de atrás, oculto como pudo la cicatriz con algunos de sus mechones, rápidamente salto la cerca y corrió varias cuadras para llegar al parque mas cercano. Lo recordaba bien, era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía estar en paz y soledad. No era un parque muy grande ni concurrido, la mayoría de los juegos estaban oxidados y no funcionaban bien, pero Dudley y su banda nunca se acercaban al mismo ya que no había niños a los cuales maltratar.

Hecho una rápida ojeada a los alrededores para ver a lo lejos una pareja sentada en un viejo banco de cemento, no había nadie mas cerca aparentemente.

Camino rápidamente a una de las esquinas del parque donde había un gran árbol que tapaba casi todo, muchos de los árboles y arbustos cercanos habían crecido sin control cubriendo todo el lugar con una espesa sombra. Se acerco al tronco del gran árbol y se sentó sumido en sus pensamientos.

Había viajado en el tiempo dos años al pasado…¿Qué haría ahora? Tal vez debía enviarle una carta a Dumbledore…Dumbledore…de nuevo había intervenido en su vida empeorándola. ¿Por qué quiso enviarlos a ellos en primer lugar? ¿No habría sido mejor que fuera el mismo, un mago mas calificado?

Sirius no debería haber sido enviado a Azkaban en primer lugar, debería haber tenido un juicio justo, Dumbledore podría haber hecho que eso sucediera…pero no lo hizo…

Muchas cosas podrían haberse evitado, podría haberlo enviado con una familia mágica en ves de los Dursley, o en su defecto haber hecho algo para que su estancia fuera mejor ¡Por Merlín que su carta de Hogwarts estaba dirigida al "Armario debajo de las escaleras" ! El Director debía saberlo.

Lo mismo en su primer y segundo año, él podría haber estado presente, ayudarlo, en vez de eso prefirió dejarlo casi a su suerte contra Voldemort.

No, Dumbledore no era una opción ahora, por lo menos si retrocedía en el tiempo cambiaria algunas cosas a su favor.

Tal vez escribirle a Hermione….por otro lado sus amigos seguramente lo tomarían por loco, sin mencionar que tal vez Dumbledore intercepta sus cartas también.

Estaba solo….y sin varita…

Todo lo relacionado con la magia había sido guardado con llave en el armario debajo de la escalera, por lo que no podía siquiera llamar al autobús Noctámbulo o hacer una rápida escapar en escoba al Callejón Diagon.

Suspiro levemente y saco el artefacto de su bolsillo, la cadena estaba partida en dos y el centro del reloj de arena se encontraba fracturado. Gruño levemente, seguramente eso significaba que estaba roto, aunque de todas formas no sabia como usarlo.

Estaba por levantarse y emprender viaje a la casa de sus tíos cuando un sonido proveniente del otro lado del árbol lo alerto, era como el pasar de una pagina.

Había estado tan apurado en llegar a "su lugar" que ni siquiera pensó que habría alguien ahí también, nunca había.

Se levanto levemente y giro vista, se encontró con un hombre de unos 28 o 30 años vestido con un traje completamente negro, tenia el pelo de un negro azulado largo hasta los hombros, cosa que le hizo recordar a Snape, aunque a diferencia de el este no poseía 5 Kg. de grasa en el cabello. Su piel era bastante pálida y poseía rasgos aristocráticos.

Estaba leyendo un libro bastante grande escrito en extraños caracteres que Harry no pudo entender, por un minuto pensó en preguntarle si era mago, pero tal vez solo era un especialistas en idiomas o un paranoico con su diario secreto.

Los ojos grises dejaron las paginas del libro para encontrarse con los verde de Harry.

-Disculpa si te moleste, cuando estoy leyendo se perder la noción de lo que pasa alrededor – Dijo el extraño con una voz suave y sonriendo ligeramente.

-No es problema, tengo una amiga que tiene el mismo problema – Respondió sin saber si hacer una mueca o sonreír al recordar a Hermione.

-Me alegra saber que alguien comparte mi debilidad en los libros – Dijo alegremente- Apropósito, me llamo David Noire –termino extendiéndole la mano.

-James Black –Respondió Harry usando los dos nombres que se le vinieron a la mente mientras daba un rápido apretón de manos, era mejor andar con cuidado con su identidad- ¿Qué estas leyendo? La tipografía es muy extraña.

-Si que los es- Dijo aparentemente muy alegre de que alguien se sintiera interesado por ello- Esta escrito gobbledogook, un idioma muy particular he de decir.

-Ya veo…

No tenia ni idea de que era gobbledogook pero parecía algo bastante difícil de aprender. De pronto recordó que Dobby aparecería esta noche y terminaría arruinando la cena de su tío evento que terminaría en una buena golpiza. Tal vez podría escaparse de la casa esta noche o tratar de convencer a Dobby de que no asistiría a Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué vienes a este lugar? – Pregunto sintiéndose entupido al momento, David en cambio pareció comprender la situación y sonrió levemente.

-Me gusta la tranquilidad que hay aquí, y la oscuridad del lugar se siente bien ¿Y tu?

-Lo mismo básicamente- Dijo mientras miraba hacia la copa del gran árbol.

-¿Que le preocupa James Black? –Dijo David mientras cerraba el libro con elegancia.

Harry dudo por un momento como responder a esa pregunta, no era algo que hablaría con alguien que acaba de conocer, sin embargo el tono de la voz era sincero y aunque sonara tonto admitirlo se sentía bien que alguien se preocupara por el.

Dio un leve suspiro.

-Vivo con mis tíos y mi primo-Comenzó, con voz pausada- mi tío tiene una cena importante esta noche con un empresario o algo así y no quieren que se note siquiera mi existencia – Un gruñido provino del otro lado del árbol, pero Harry continuo modificando un poco la historia- Sin embargo estoy seguro que todo va a terminar en un desastre ya sea por mi suerte o por culpa de mi primo…

-Ellos no son tan malos….¿O si?

-Para que te hagas una idea, nunca recibí un regalo de cumpleaños hasta que hice amigos en la escuela, hoy mis tíos ni siquiera lo recordaron, como siempre….

-¿No tienes algún familiar donde puedas quedarte por hoy? –Respondió David después de un corto silencio.

-Ellos son mis únicos familiares vivos- Dijo Harry con una voz fría e indiferente.

-Ah…..Supongo que podrías escapar de la casa, o tal ves solo te estés haciendo mas problema de lo que debes, estoy seguro que las cosas saldrán bien- Termino tratando de animarlo.

-Tal vez….-Aunque el sabia que por lo menos la primera ves, no terminaron bien- Aunque con mi suerte eso es poco probable…a veces pienso que el destino espera mas de mi que lo que puedo dar..

David miro al chico durante unos momentos, era ciertamente alguien interesante, mantenía la calma y podía ser frió si quería o ser bondadoso y dulce. Además había algo extraño en ese chico, lo sentía, pero no estaba seguro que era…

¿Tal vez podría asustar a sus familiares?

-No digas eso, estoy seguro que tu eres mas fuerte y talentoso que la mayoría de las personas – Dijo volviendo a la conversación.

-No lo creo..y no quiero serlo de todas formas, solo quiero ser normal.

David se hecho a reír casi de forma maniática en ese instante, lo que le hizo pensar a Harry si no estaría frente a un asesino psicópata o un loco.

-Lo siento – Dijo mientras se calmaba- pero no pude evitarlo. Estas viendo el panorama de forma equivocada James, todas las criaturas son distintas, todas son únicas a su modo. No existe eso que llaman normal, lo normal es una forma de vida que siguen muchas personas, que de todas formas son distintas entre ellas.

No trates de ser normal, se como eres no como esperan los demás. Si tratas de ser algo que no eres solo conseguirás ser infeliz. El destino solo lo escribe cada uno con sus decisiones.

Harry pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y sonreír.

-Gracias, supongo que nunca lo pensé así.-Dio una rápida mirada alrededor y se dio cuenta que pronto anochecería- Debo irme, gracias de nuevo.

-De nada, si necesitas hablar tal vez me encuentres aquí.

Harry asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y emprendió viaje a la casa de sus tíos.

David vio como se alejaba mientras se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos, a lo mejor podría encontrar mas información sobre el extraño ojos verdes en los alrededores.

-Espero que todo salga bien, te deseo suerte James Black –Murmuro antes de salir caminando, era de noche y aun tenia varias cosas que hacer.


	2. Cap 2: Saldra Mal

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente llego, exhausto, a la casa de sus tíos. En ese mismo llamado oyó que lo llamaba tía Petunia.

-¡Entra! ¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos!

Fue un alivio para Harry entrar en la sombra de la relu ciente cocina. Encima del frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada con violetas de azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado chisporroteaba en el horno.

-¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! -le dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa. Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón.

Harry se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, tía Petunia le quitó el plato.

-¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!

Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. Acababa de lle gar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon.

-Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y...

Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerro la puerta de su habitación y se volvio lentamente al elfo que el sabia estaba ahí.

-Hola Dobby

-Harry Potter -dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abaje-, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, se ñor... Es un gran honor...Y Harry Potter sabe mi nombre…Harry Potter es un gran mago…

Harry quería terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible, no tenia tampoco ganas de soportar a un elfo llorando toda la noche.

-Se que has estado interceptando mi correspondencia Dobby-El elfo se quedo congelado y estaba por llorar antes de que Harry continuara- No estoy enojado contigo, se que lo has hecho para protegerme. –Suspiro, estaba empezando a sonar como Dumbledore- Se que los seguidores de Vol…El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado están planeando cosas terribles para este año en Hogwarts y que tu quieres evitar que vaya por mi propia seguridad.

-¡Ay, señor! –Chillo Dobby, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto-. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y Poderoso! Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts.

-Se a lo que me enfrentare este año Dobby, y se como derrotarlo- Dijo con una voz mucho mas seria que la de cualquier niño de 12 años- Aunque intentes evitar que vaya a Hogwarts el Profesor Dumbledore vendría a buscarme tarde o temprano.

Dobby se quedo callado unos segundos antes de volver nuevamente su mirada a Harry.

-No te preocupes por mi Dobby puedo asegurarte que sobreviviré este año, y te aseguro que para el final del mismo tu serás libre de la familia Malfoy-Termino Harry jugando su ultima carta al elfo.

-¡Oh Harry Potter es un gran mago!-Chillo casi llorando- ¡Y quiere liberar a Dobby! Dobby no esta de acuerdo con la decisión de Harry Potter pero entiende que Harry Potter sabe mas que Dobby y es mas poderoso que Dobby…y Dobby no puede hacer otra cosa…

Con un leve Pop el pequeño elfo desapareció sin decir nada mas. Bueno, la charla con Dobby había sido mucho mas corta y llevadera que la que recordaba, las cosas no estaban saliendo tan mal después de todo.

Harry se tumbo en su cama tratando de pensar que podía hacer ahora con su problema "temporal".

Su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado cuando oyó un auto salir a toda potencia por la calle de Privet Drive y a los pocos minutos los pasos de su tío por la escalera.

"Maldición" Fue el único pensamiento que le venia a la cabeza, no sabia que había pasado pero no debía ser bueno.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando la puerta se abrió y su Vernon entro con un aspecto muy furioso.

-¡ES TU CULPA, ANORMAL!-Harry solo lo miro tratando de comprender a que se referia- ¡TU HISISTE QUE EL PUDIN DESCOMPUSIERA A LOS MASON!

Trato de pensar algo que decir pero antes que pudiera hacerlo el puño derecho de su tío golpeo contra su rostro y lo tiro al piso.

-¡ARRUINASTE MI OPORTUNIDAD DE NEGOCIO! –Siguió gritando mientras empezó a patear las costillas de Harry, este empezó a notar como un liquido con gusto metálico brotaba de su boca- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS MOCOSO!

Continuo pateando su cuerpo durante un minuto antes de agarrarlo y lanzarlo contra una de las paredes, Harry exhalo y un grito escapo de sus labios al sentir como varias de sus costillas ya quebradas crujieron. Esto estaba mal, si seguía así moriría muy pronto.

Tenia que escapar, trato de correr como podía hasta la puerta, solo para sentir como algo le atravesaba la espalda. Giro como pudo su cabeza para ver a su tío sonriendo maliciosamente.

Harry recorrió su espalda con sus manos mientras trataba de bajar las escaleras y escapar de este infierno. ¡Un cuchillo! ¡Ese asqueroso muggle lo había apuñalado! Todo su cuerpo dolía y su vista estaba empezando a nublarse. Su tío por otro lado no había salido persiguiéndolo aparentemente.

Le pareció oír los gritos lejanos de Petunia al pasar por la cocina y escapar por la puerta trasera dejando grandes manchas de sangre al pasar…hizo el mayor recorrido que pudo hasta caer inconsciente en una oscura esquina…sabia que la muerte lo había alcanzado…

-Sangre…-Murmuro una oscura figura en las cercanías de Privet Drive- Huelo sangre…

La figura abandono el lugar a toda velocidad y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia donde provenía ese olor…Esa esencia le resultaba familiar…esperaba que sus pensamientos no se hicieran realidad.

Llego rápidamente a una oscura esquina donde encontró el cuerpo casi sin vida de ese chico tan interesante que había conocido hoy.

-¡Demonios!-Examino rápidamente el cuerpo, múltiples quebraduras, un golpe grave en la cabeza y una puñalada, su cuerpo había perdido casi toda la sangre. Se asombro al descubrir que la cicatriz de su frente parecía poseer magia oscura, así que el chico era un mago también- Supongo que no queda otra opción…

Una daga plateada y con incrustaciones de esmeralda apareció en la mano de David a la vez que sus rasgos faciales cambiaron levemente y unos colmillos nacieron.

Realizo un rápido corte en su muñeca izquierda y procedió a dibujar extraños símbolos y pentagramas alrededor del cuerpo de Harry mientras recitaba oraciones en un idioma extraño y armónico.

Se arrodillo a un lado de Harry clavo en la garganta sus colmillos para luego proceder a beber un poco de la sangre que aun conservaba, luego de unos segundos dejo de beber.

Concentro toda su energía y empezó a hablar con una voz cargada de poder.

-Yo, David Noire, Anciano y Cabeza del Clan Tremere, por mi sangre y mi magia te nombro a ti mi Heredero. Que así sea.

Realizo un corte en el aire con la daga y acerco la muñeca que se había cortado anteriormente al rostro de Harry, apretándola levemente para permitir que unas gotas de sangre cayeran a su boca.

Un brillo rojo envolvió todo por un segundo mientras David vio los recuerdos de Harry antes de que cayera inconsciente. El pequeño cuerpo se retorció levemente y una exhalación escapo de sus labios.

David observo sonriente como las heridas se iban cerrando rápidamente a la vez que su cuerpo se volvía mas formado como debería haber sido si hubiera tenido una buena crianza.

Lo había salvado, aunque como reaccionaria el chico a eso luego era otro tema…

Quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza, había cosas mas apremiantes en esos momentos.

Cerro la herida de su muñeca con magia y saco una gema roja con forma cilíndrica de su saco.

-Celeste…-Dijo mientras apretaba levemente la piedra, al instante un humo negro apareció frente a el para mostrar luego una hermosa muchacha de cabello rubio- Disculpa que te moleste, necesito tu ayuda..

La mujer no le presto mucha atención, en cambio se había quedado mirando a Harry.

-Ese es mi Heredero-Celeste giro sus ojos a el rápidamente con sorpresa y aparentemente estaba por gritar algo- Si si, luego les explicare mejor, te agradecería que por ahora no mencionaras mas de lo necesario a los demás.

-¿Así que, un Heredero he?- hablo por primera vez Celeste con una voz picara- ¿Puedo jugar con el?

El otro vampiro mostró unos gestos de cansancio antes de responder, jugar para la rubia era combatir cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse por el cansancio.

-No, ya ha tenido bastante para ser su cumpleaños, aparentemente sus familiares casi lo asesinan.

-¿Que?-La voz de la vampiresa se había cargado de incredibilidad y furia, ella quería hacer pagar a aquellos que habían dañadazo de esa forma al pobre niño- Yo me encargare.

-No – Miro a David sin entender porque le decía eso- Dudo que el quiera que matemos a sus familiares aun, no esta listo, después de todo según me dijo son sus únicos familiares vivos.

Celeste no dijo nada y se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Todavía no conocía al joven heredero pero ya estaba empezando a sentir mucha simpatía y comprensión hacia el.

-Necesito que sigas el rastro de sangre y lo limpies, pon a dormir a sus familiares y saquea toda la casa, no dejes nada. Tal ves no podamos dañarlos por ahora, pero los haremos sufrir de otra forma. Yo me llevare a mi hijo conmigo, su núcleo mágico se comporto de forma extraña en la conversión y su cuerpo aun necesita pociones para recuperarse completamente.

La rubia volvió a asentir y desapareció siguiendo la sangre, ella no necesitaba saber mas ahora, se conformaba con la idea de hacer sufrir un poco a esas personas y con la esperanza de que algún día lo pagarían con su vida.

Oscuridad….de nuevo oscuridad...¿Estaría muerto ahora?

Después de todo era poco posible que hubiera sobrevivido a esas heridas.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era una luz brillante y una sensación de que algo cortaba una parte de su ser.

-Raro…-Dijo una voz a lo lejos

Harry empezó a sentir algo que presionaba su frente.

-Raro…-Volvió a decir la misma voz.

Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con David que lo miraba preocupado. ¿Dónde estaba? Dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación, paredes de piedra que le recordaban a Hogwarts, todas decoradas con rojo, verde y plata. La habitación era grande, vaya que lo era, su tamaño era superior al salón de los Dursley, había varios retratos y escudos en las paredes, una mesa, escritorio y una gran estantería. Sin embargo no se veían muchas posesiones, seguramente la habitación no había sido utilizada en mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Donde están mis gafas?- Dijo Harry con voz seca percatándose también que veía bien sin estar utilizando sus gafas.

David soltó una leve risita y le entrego un vaso lleno de un liquido espeso mientras le hizo un gesto para que lo bebiera, Harry dudo un momento pero luego lo hizo reconociendo el contenido como una poción de recuperación. Una vez hecho David comenzó a hablar.

-Esta en mi mansión, por favor sientete como en tu casa- De pronto su rostro se volvió mas serio, como si tuviera asuntos importantes que tratar- Estoy seguro que tienes muchas preguntas, o por lo menos algunas. Soy todo oídos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Por qué puedo ver sin mis gafas? ¿Qué me paso? - Pregunto Harry de forma atropellada mientras David solo sonreía.

-Mi nombre como ya he dicho, es David Noire, Vampiro y Jefe a la cabeza del Clan Tremere.- Al ver como la boca de Harry caía en pos de asombro se apresuro a añadir- Relájate, no es que vaya a beber tu sangre o algo así, si bien la sangre de mago potencia nuestras habilidades prefiero beber sangre de animales y pasar desapercibido a la mayoría de la población. Los vampiros somos considerados criaturas oscuras a pesar de que pocos de nosotros actualmente ataquemos humanos para alimentarnos

Harry asintió, empezando a sentir un poco de simpatía, seguramente la historia de los vampiros seria muy parecida a la de los hombres lobo. Se preguntaba cuantas serán las razas o criaturas que son condenadas a oscuras por el ministerio solo por el prejuicio.

-Yo estaba en los alrededores de Privet Drive cuando tu apareciste lleno de sangre y agonizante…¿Recuerdas quien te hizo eso?-La voz de David se había vuelto dura y Harry no sabia si decir la verdad o mentir.

-Mi tío..-Dijo al final antes de mirar hacia abajo, muchos se reirían al pensar que el Niño que Vivió casi fue asesinado por un muggle.

-Ya veo….Si lo deseas nosotros podemos encargarnos de ellos- Dijo David mientras un brillo malicioso cruzaba por sus ojos, un momento después fue sustituido por una inexpresividad total- O podemos no hacer nada, siempre hay tiempo para vengarse…

Harry se sentía confundido. ¿Este vampiro quería matar a sus familiares? ¿Porque se sentía tan afectado por lo que le pasara? Se conocían muy poco.

-No….algún día…

Harry nunca termino la frase, y en parte pensó que era mejor así, una parte de el quería eliminar todo rastro de los Dursley del planeta mientras que otra le decía que tuviera una mínima piedad. Sea como fuese es algo que haría el, no alguien mas.

El vampiro solo asintió con la cabeza y continuo.

-Entiendo. Te encontré apenas con vida, podía sentir escapar de tu cuerpo las ultimas reservas de magia, estabas muriendo y morirías antes de que cualquier medimago pudiera salvarte- El rostro serio y preocupado del vampiro le dijo a Harry que decía la verdad- Había pocas cosas que podría haber hecho en ese momento, si te llevaba a algún Hospital muggle o mágico morirías, y ningún hechizo o poción te hubiera curado suficientemente rápido. Había dos opciones.

El aire pareció congelarse alrededor mientras que ambos se miraban sin apartar sus ojos.

-Podía convertirte en un vampiro como yo- Harry frunció el seño ante esto, "Genial, algo mas para ser diferente" pensó.- o podía hacerte mi heredero…

El rostro de Harry dio a entender que no sabia de que estaba hablando

-¿Supongo que sabrás de los clanes Vampiricos?

Harry solo negó con la cabeza, habían estudiado como defenderse de los vampiros con el Profesor Lupin pero nunca habían visto sobre su cultura o estructura política.

-Deaj, supongo que ya nadie le da la debida importancia a los vampiros. Como sea, para hacer un rápido resumen existen 13 clanes Vampiricos, cada uno con características que lo distinguen de los demás, generalmente cada clan se mantiene alejado de los demás a menos que algún evento de gran magnitud, como una guerra, nos involucre.

David hizo una breve pausa para examinar a su heredero que estaba bastante relajado teniendo en cuenta la situación…tal vez era la calma antes de la tormenta.

-El Clan Tremere alaba la lealtad, el conocimiento y la ambición, y a diferencia de los demás clanes somos los únicos que conservamos nuestra magia al ser convertidos – Al ver la cara de confusión de Harry se apresuro a agregar- La mayoría de los humanos pierden su magia al ser convertidos en vampiros, esto es debido a que el poder de sangre de los vampiros actuales es muy pequeño y a menos que seas convertido por un Anciano no podrías conservar tu magia… o por un Tremere. Veras una de nuestras especialidades es la magia de sangre, una rama de la magia muy poderosa pero difícil de controlar y solo disponibles para vampiros, si se es lo suficientemente fuerte se puede realizar un antiguo ritual de sangre sobre alguien que se desee convertir vampiro.

Un Heredero no es un vampiro completo, debe ser preferiblemente alguien joven ya que a diferencia de un vampiro normal su cuerpo seguirá creciendo hasta la edad de 28 años, en la cual la madures física es máxima. Es entonces cuando debe someterse a otro ritual de sangre para conseguir su máximo poder, aunque no estoy seguro si es necesario. Un heredero es mas rápido, fuerte, resistente y poderoso que un mago normal, pero no tanto como un vampiro completo.

Harry gruño ¡Era un vampiro ahora! Las cosas podían empeorar aparentemente…

-Volviendo a tus preguntas, cuando te vi supe que lo único que podía hacer era convertirte en mi heredero si quería salvarte, inicie el ritual y rasgue una parte de tu alma-Harry emitió un pequeño grito- No te asustes, no hay daño al hacer eso, sin embargo en tu caso paso algo inesperado. Tu alma no fue rasgada era como si hubiera habido otra energía mezclada en la misma, las dos parecen haberse estabilizado en el ritual. Muy extraño en realidad, tratare de encontrar luego mas información al respecto.

Esa extraña cicatriz en tu frente parece tener algo que ver con ella, cuando la toque al principio sentí magia oscura en ella, pero luego del ritual cualquier rastro de magia había desaparecido….

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual Harry solo mantuvo su vista perdida mientras cientos de pensamientos se mezclaban en su mente.

¡Era un vampiro! O Heredero, que venia a ser lo casi lo mismo según lo veía. Eso no podía ser bueno, el Héroe de la Luz convertido en criatura oscura…ni quería imaginar lo que dirían sus amigos si se enteraban…

Pero ¿Que podía hacer? De otra forma hubiera muerto, y por lo menos según dijo David así seguiría creciendo hasta la edad de 28 años y todavía podría realizar magia.

Sin embargo ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por el? Los vampiros según sabia no eran muy sociables y menos convirtiendo a cualquiera porque si.

Se preguntaba que significaría esa magia oscura que había antes en su cicatriz, Dumbledore nunca había mencionado nada al respecto, aunque viniendo de ese viejo ya no le extrañaba…

Volvió un poco su mente a la realidad y vio que David lo miraba sereno esperando a que hablara.

-¿Porque te preocupas por mi? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

El Vampiro mayor sonrió levemente y se acerco un poco mas a Harry.

-No estoy seguro…Cuando te conocí en el parque me pareciste una persona muy particular, alguien bondadoso e inteligente, alguien que algún día seria muy poderoso pero que ahora no creía en el mismo- Suspiro suavemente mientras sus ojos parecieron nublarse con nostalgia- Supongo que me recordaste a mi antes…

Harry asintió tratando de comprender los pensamientos del vampiro, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente.

-Además, eres mi Heredero ahora – Dijo con una voz mas consoladora- eres como un hijo para mi.

Su cuerpo se congelo en ese instante…¿El tenia ahora un Padre?

No sabia que hacer o decir, aunque conocía poco a David le agradaba mucho y hasta ahora era una de las pocas personas que se habían preocupado por el sinceramente.

Tal ves eso de ser vampiro no era tan malo en realidad.

-Mmhh…-Empezó Harry recordando algo- Cuando nos encontramos en el parque…yo no sabia si debía confiar en usted o no así que utilice otro nombre en vez del mío…me llamo Harry Potter.

Los ojos de David se abrieron ligeramente por sorpresa durante un instante antes de que empezara a reír maniáticamente, Harry volvió a preguntarse por el estado mental de su nuevo padre. Luego de un minuto la risa disminuyo rápidamente.

-Lo siento, es que nunca imagine que el-niño-que-vivió terminaría siendo un vampiro- Dijo sonriente antes de templar su rostro- Eso quiere decir que esa cicatriz es el punto donde impacto la maldición asesina.

Harry asintió.

-Creo que eso ayudara a simplificar la búsqueda de información…Pero no nos preocupemos por eso ahora. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien- Respondió Harry observando de nuevo su cuerpo, se sentía mas que bien, ahora podía ver sin lentes y aparentemente había crecido unos centímetros. Toco su rostro y se dio cuenta que sus rasgos estaban mejor desarrollados que antes, tomando un aspecto parecido al de Malfoy. Su pelo se hallaba desordenado como siempre. Reparo en que tampoco llevaba ya ropa muggle sino una túnica rojo sangre.-Mas que bien en realidad.

-Es comprensible, ahora tu cuerpo se ha fortalecido, nunca deberás volver a usar gafas ahora.-Dijo sonriente- Ni vivir mas con esos muggles, tu hogar ahora es aquí…siempre que tu quieras quedarte.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, ahora tenia un hogar también... Hogwarts y La Madriguera habían sido como un segundo (o primer) lugar que llamo hogar, pero nunca serian como un hogar verdadero…y ahora parecía tenerlo.

-Quiero quedarme aquí – Pero al instante pareció darse cuenta de algo- Todas mis cosas quedaron en la casa de mi tío guardas bajo llave en el armario debajo de la escalera.

Una mirada asesina cruzo los ojos del vampiro por un instante.

-Ya mande a alguien por ellos – Al ver la preocupación en la cara de su heredero añadió- No sufrieron ningún daño….aunque digamos que su casa ahora se ve muy vacía sin ningún mueble ni nada…

Harry suspiro de alivio y sonrió ante la declaración, por un lado sabia que era malo sentirse bien por algo así, pero por otro el estaba seguro que se lo merecían…merecían eso y mas…

-Bueno, creo que deberías conocer a los demás integrantes de esta casa, estoy seguro que están ansiosos por conocerte. Mas tarde nos ocuparemos de los asuntos mas preocupantes y me hablaras sobre tu vida y esto- Dijo haciendo aparecer el extraño reloj de arena que le había causado tantos problemas- Creo que es la primera vez que veo un Giratiempos fracturado de esta forma, pero ahora a alegrarnos el día. Ven, sígueme.

Harry se levanto rápidamente y siguió al vampiro a través de la puerta de la habitación, parecía tener un humor muy alegre que se contagiaba en el aire.

Entraron a un largo pasillo y caminaron por un buen rato dando varios giros. Empezó a pensar que la mansión era mucho mas grande de lo que aparentaba. Todos los corredores estaban alumbrados con velas y la decoración era bastante variada a medida que caminaban, desde cuadros y tapices a armaduras y armas de guerra. Sin embargo a diferencia de muchos corredores de Hogwarts este se sentía muy calido, tal vez era su parte vampiro que no sentía frió…

-¿Cómo es que estabas al aire libre en el parque? ¿No se supone que los vampiros no soportan la luz solar?

-Soy un Anciano, puedo estar fuera y soportar la luz del sol por un corto perdió de tiempo, aunque sigue siendo muy brillante para mi gusto siempre es buena idea llevar anteojos de sol- Dijo David terminando la frase con un gesto de pensamiento.- De todas formas yo me hallaba en un lugar lleno de sombra, creo que cualquier vampiro podría haber estado ahí hasta que anochezca.

-¿Entonces no es necesario que duerma?-Pregunto Harry empezando a sentir mas curiosidad sobre la raza a la cual ahora pertenecía.

-No, un vampiro puede pasar días o incluso meses sin dormir. Sin embargo, es recomendable un descanso diario de 2 a 5 horas para asegurar la recuperación de tu núcleo mágico. –Sonrió hacia Harry con orgullo- Apropósito creo que tu poder mágico ha aumentado considerablemente gracias a la conversión, luego tenemos que mejorar tu educación en esos campos, dudo que en Hogwarts enseñen algo que valga la pena…

Harry gimió al oír que tendría que estudiar en sus vacaciones, por otro lado eso le seria muy útil para luchar contra Voldemort y mostrarles a todos que el era algo mas que el Niño-Que-Vivió. Esta ves las cosas serian diferentes.

-¿Qué es un Anciano?-Pregunto recordando lo que dijo su Padre.

-Es un vampiro que ha vivido durante cientos de años, todos los vampiros que encontraras en esta casa son Ancianos…Yo tengo 836 años.

Al mismo momento que Harry se detuvo por la declaración David también lo hizo pero por distintas razones. Frente a ellos se encontraba una gran puerta de madera.

-Esta puerta lleva al salón, seguramente todos estén allí, han sentido mucha curiosidad desde que les hable de ti-Cambio su semblante a uno pensativo- Mas que todo Celeste, creo que se ha obsesionado con alguna idea rara…

Se miraron brevemente antes de atravesar juntos la puerta hacia el oscuro salón.


	3. Cap 3: Sorpresas,,,

-Esta puerta lleva al salón, seguramente todos estén allí, han sentido mucha curiosidad desde que les hable de ti-Cambio su semblante a uno pensativo- Mas que todo Celeste, creo que se ha obsesionado con alguna idea rara…

Se miraron brevemente antes de atravesar juntos la puerta hacia el oscuro salón.

-¡SORPRESA!

Se sintió a varias personas gritar, inmediatamente las velas del salón se encendieron. El salón era grande y estaba adornado con guirnaldas, la decoración fuera de eso era muy similar a la habitación donde despertó. Había varios sillones que parecían haber sido apartados un poco para colocar una gran mesa en el centro del salón. Estaba llena de aperitivos, budines, empanadas y una gran torta de cumpleaños en el medio, había también varias botellas con un contenido color rojo oscuro que Harry sospecho ser sangre. Sobre la mesa se veía una gran pancarta "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Heredero!"

-Feliz cumpleaños-Dijo una voz femenina, Harry aun bastante aturdido se encontró con una mujer alta y esbelta. Poseía el cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos eran azules como el mar y su rostro mostraba dulzura, aunque también creyó ver en sus ojos un brillo peligroso. – David no nos dijo como te llamabas así que solo se me ocurrió escribir Heredero. Mi nombre es Celeste Brown.

Le extendió la mano a Harry y este la tomo tímidamente, todavía un poco sorprendido

-Harry Potter

Varias exclamaciones se oyeron y Harry volteo lentamente al sentir un coro de voces que le hablaban.

-Es un honor tenerlo entre nosotros. Oh Gran Harry Potter.

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, era como ver una versión mayor de los gemelos Weasley. Dos figuras iguales lo miraban con diversión, tenían el pelo castaño y corto, eran de estatura normal y sus ojos eran de color marrón. Los dos llevaban el mismo traje extravagante, varias rayas de distintos colores lo atravesaban y parecían cambiar de lugar cada cierto tiempo. Gimió interiormente al ver como lo veían, de la misma forma que los gemelos Weasley sabían mirar a quien seria su próximo conejillo de indias.

El gemelo derecho avanzo un poco hacia Harry.

-Mi nombre es Baxter Blake…

-Y yo soy Clark Blake…. –Siguió el gemelo de la izquierda también acercándose

-¡Somos los gemelos Blake! –Terminaron coreando-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

-¿Que opinas hermano? ¿Estaremos nosotros a la altura del Defensor de la Luz?

-Mmmhh…¿Importa eso? ¡Tenemos nueva diversión!

-Dejen de asustar al chico, ya tendrán tiempo para jugar luego.

La voz era provino de una mujer estatura normal, vestía una túnica de seda azul oscuro y llevaba su cabellera roja como el fuego atada en dos coletas. Sus ojos se mantenían alejados de la realidad, viendo algo que los demás parecían no ver. La mujer había surgido fe una nube de humo negro. ¿Eso seria una habilidad de los vampiros o un medio transporte mágico común?

-Feliz Cumpleaños. Felicia Brown, un placer conocerte. – Dijo mientras realizaba una leve reverencia.- Pensé que serias mas alto.

Harry prefirió no hacer ningún comentario sobre eso.

-¿Dónde esta Gabriel? – Pregunto David que se había mantenido callado y cerca de Harry en todo momento- Espero que no se haya quedado perdido en alguno de sus estudios…

-Estoy aquí- La voz provino del fondo del salón, contra la pared y oculto en la sombras se distinguía una figura que sostenía un libro en sus manos. Pelo negro oscuro corto y de cuerpo flaco, una daga colgaba de su lado derecho. Volteo un momento hacia Harry mostrando un rostro totalmente indiferente y unos ojos marrones que parecían no poseer vida. –Gabriel Roth.

-No le des importancia- Hablo de nuevo Celeste - Gabriel no es muy sociable, prefiere pasar su tiempo leyendo o aprendiendo artes olvidadas en el tiempo que hablar mas de 5 minutos con alguien.-Gabriel cabeceo mostrando su acuerdo y volvió sus ojos al libro- ¿Lo ves?

-¿Todos son vampiros? – Pregunto al fin.

-Si, los gemelos tienen 402 años, pasan la mayoría del tiempo molestando a quienes están a su alrededor- Los mismos aplaudieron divertidos- Gabriel 634, y como ya te habrás percatado pasa la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando o investigando artefactos mágicos. Celeste tiene unos 620 años…

-¡No se dice la edad de una Señorita! –Grito la rubia enojada.

-…y se convirtió en vampiresa a los 25 años-Continuo con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos y recibiendo otro grito enfadado de Celeste- guerrera consagrada, así como amante de la cocina, seguramente ella preparo todo esto…no sabes lo difícil que fue convencer a los elfos para que la dejaran cocinar…

Felicia cumplirá dentro de unos meses 366 años, es mi mensajera de confianza y experta en artes de curación o pociones.

Wow, todos eran realmente viejos, aunque ninguno parecía aparentar mucho mas de 27 o 30.

-Celeste ¿Trajiste sus pertenencias?

-Si, los elfos lo llevaran todo a su habitación.

-¡Es la hora de los regalos! –Dijeron los gemelos a coro, haciendo saltar a varios de los presentes- ¡Regalos!

-¿Regalos?

-Obviamente ¿Acaso creías que íbamos a festejar tu cumpleaños sin regalos?-Intervino Celeste tratando de esconder su diversión.- No se como habrá sido su vida antes ser uno de nosotros pero de ahora en mas todos sus cumpleaños van a estar llenos de regalos. Apurare y ábrelos antes que los gemelos se te adelanten, saben tener curiosidad por todo lo que no sea de su propiedad.

Los gemelos lo agarraron cada uno por un lado y lo acercaron a la gran mesa, en una de las equinas había 5 paquetes envueltos con papel de regalo. Se dio cuenta que había olvidado hacer que Dobby le entregara su correspondencia, no importaba de todas formas ya la había recibido en el pasado.

-¡Ábrelos! ¡Ábrelos! –Volvieron a corear los gemelos.

Comenzó a desenvolver tímidamente sus regalos. El primero era de Celeste y consistía en un surtido de dulces con sabor a sangre. La pelirroja le obsequio una capa negra que según le explico poseía encantos de calefacción, auto-limpieza, auto-reparación y resistía algunos hechizos leves.

El obsequio de Gabriel había sido un libro titulado "_Dogma Y Ritual De La Alta Magia__", que le hizo recordar a Hermione_. Los gemelos le entregaron un estuche de madera de tamaño parecido a un libro, en su interior había distintas botellitas que contenían diversos líquidos, en las etiquetas leyó "Somnífero", "Inductor de Terror", "Malos olores" entre otros. Comenzaron a explicarle como podía mezclarlos o utilizarlos para crear distintos efectos, David aprovecho ese momento para llamar la atención de Celeste hacia un punto alejado de los demás.

-Así que eso era lo que estuviste planeando todo el día – Dijo David- ¿Que hiciste con sus familiares?

-No les hice nada-Dijo mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto- Solo elimine el rastro de sangre como me dijiste. Esos muggles creían que limpiado su habitación y fingiendo que nunca había vivido nadie mas con ellos se escaparían a su castigo... Me encargue de borrar todos los recuerdos recientes de su mente, se llevaran una gran sorpresa al despertar-Dio una pequeña risa antes de continuar- También examine la mayoría de sus recuerdos, fue Albus Dumbledore el que lo dejo al cuidado de esa basura.

-Parece que a pesar de que pasen los años el nombre de Dumbledore sigue apareciendo.

-Ese viejo sarnoso tiene que pagar- David la miro con leve asombro, ver a Celeste enojada nunca era un bueno signo.- Solo vi algunas de las cosas que tuvo que pasar Harry mientras vivía allí y fue mas que suficiente. Te aseguro que hasta un elfo domestico vivía mejor que el.

-Imaginaba algo así…Cuando estaba terminando el ritual de sangre tuve la oportunidad de visualizar sus últimos recuerdos, su tío le dio una fuerte golpiza antes de apuñalarlo y dejarlo correr a su suerte. Fue un milagro que yo estuviera en la zona y llegase a tiempo.

-¿Como se esta tomando ser un vampiro?- Pregunto mientras los dos miraban a donde los gemelos parecían contarle alguna historia a Harry, alguna que seguramente incluía algún artefacto mágico experimental e inestable. – No parece muy sorprendido.

-No se, cuando despertó ni siquiera pregunto cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente y acepto la poción que le ofrecí sin hacer ningún comentario. Ni siquiera me ha preguntado mucho sobre nosotros o la alimentación.

-Dale tiempo, debe estar aturdido por todo. Estoy segura que cuando quiera preguntar y ser irrespetuoso contigo lo será.

-Si….Tengo la impresión que las cosas cambiaran mucho por aquí de ahora en adelante.-Sus ojos brillaron con diversión.- Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre Albus Dumbledore y la actual situación en Hogwarts, también me gustaría tener listas de todos los estudiantes, en especial los sangre pura.

-Hecho….-Sonrió picadamente -¿Ya se despertó tu instinto de padre protector?

-Cállate Celes. Es posible que varios de los sangre-pura ya sean oscuros seguidores de Voldemort o de la Luz quieran causarle daño o manipularlo. Y pienso impedir eso siempre que pueda hacerlo.

-Mejor volvamos con los demás – Dijo sin responder al ultimo comentario- Estamos tardando demasiado y los gemelos pueden ser una mala influencia cuando quieren…

David asintió sonriente y juntos avanzaron al pequeño grupo. Justo para cuando los gemelos terminaban de explicar. Harry se quedo en silencio un segundo sin saber bien que decir.

-Gracias – Dijo sinceramente.

-De nada, para eso están los cumpleaños ¿No? – Respondió Celeste con aire infantil- Ahora creo que te vendría muy bien comer algo, has de tener hambre, así que todos…¡A comer!

-¿Ahora debo alimentarme de sangre?-Pregunto Harry haciendo una mueca de asco mientras seguía a David y se sentaba.

-No necesariamente, puedes comer alimentos comunes aunque nunca te aportaran toda la energía que necesitas deberás beber sangre por lo menos una vez cada tres días, puede ser sangre de un animal o humana.-Contesto David sonando como un profesor dando clases, suavizo su tono un poco tratando de sonar consolador- No te preocupes, una vez que pruebes veras que es deliciosa. La mayoría- de los vampiros consiguen un suministro de sangre constante comprándola a las carnicerías muggles.

Tubo un poco de temor al probar por primera vez de su copa con sangré, temor que fue olvidado inmediatamente, era deliciosa. Noto como sus colmillos se alargaron levemente y los toco con sus dedos, seguramente reaccionarían así cada vez que bebiera sangre. Todos lo miraron con curiosidad en ese momento.

El resto de la comida transcurrió tranquila, los gemelos pasaron gran parte del tiempo hablándole sobre bromas que podría realizar en Hogwarts y sobre los errores básicos en el Código de Hogwarts. Se pregunto si no habrían leído Hogwarts una Historia, tal vez no fuera un libro tan poco interesante como pensaba. Rió varias veces al oír anécdotas que le decían, la mayoría sobre bromas gastadas a otros vampiros.

Gabriel comía en silencio y mantenía como siempre la mirada perdida en algún punto del espacio. David hablaba de vez en cuando con Felicia sobre lo que le pareció asuntos referentes al Clan.

La rubia parecía muy emocionada en hacer que probara toda la comida, y el no se opuso en absoluto, todo sabia excelente. Debía decir que Celeste cocinaba muy bien, aunque por otro lado debía de tener muchos años de práctica…

Luego del postre, que también estaba muy bueno, cayo un largo silencio mientras Harry se perdía en sus pensamientos sobre sus nuevos conocidos. David lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Harry ¿Estas bien? Has estado un poco atontado todo el día

-Si…-Empezó tímidamente, miro su copa y dio un pequeño trago antes de continuar "¡Demonios que sabía bien!"-…Es solo que tenia otra impresión de los vampiros…

-¿Pensabas que seriamos unos locos asesinos sedientos de sangre?-Pregunto Celeste sonriendo mientras Felicia reía levemente, Harry asintió avergonzado- Hay vampiros que son así, seguramente antes de convertirse ya eran así. Pero la mayoría somos como cualquier humano, tenemos sentimientos como todos, aunque sepamos esconderlos en público.

Entendía eso, después de todo el se sentía igual que antes de ser convertido, mentalmente hablando.

-Odio tener que romper el clima festivo, pero hay ciertos asuntos que debemos tratar- Sonó la voz de David a la vez que coloco sobre la mesa un pequeño reloj de arena roto- ¿Sabes que es esto Harry?

-¿Un objeto mágico de algún tipo que permite viajar en el tiempo?

-Exacto, se llama Giratiempo, permite a su usuario volver al pasado cierta cantidad de horas determinadas por las vueltas que se le den. No permite viajar al futuro, eso seria imposible ya que entraría en conflicto con las leyes de la magia como se detalla por ejemplo en el Tratado De Los Planos donde dan una explicación…-Al ver las miradas de todos los demás decidió dejar de divagar- Volviendo al tema, son objetos peligrosos controlados por el Ministerio De Magia, y es muy difícil tener acceso a uno. Me gustaría saber como fue que llego a tus manos.

Harry suspiro, sabia que este momento llegaría pero había tratado de evitarlo desde que salieron de la habitación. Esperaba que después de eso no lo miraran como un bicho raro.

-Creo que debería empezar por el principio..-El vampiro mayor le hizo un ademán para que continuara-Yo había vivido con mis tíos desde que tenia memoria, ellos me dijeron que mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto y fui usado prácticamente como un elfo domestico hasta que llego mi carta de Hogwarts…-Se tomo unos segundos para si al recordar la visita de Hagrid, ajeno a la furia que parecían estar conteniendo los demás vampiros hacia sus familiares-. Hogwarts fue impresionante, fue el primer lugar que pude llamar hogar, también allí fue donde hice mis primeros amigos. Me costo un poco acostumbrarme a la magia, era un mundo nuevo para mi, además pase de ser ignorado completamente a ser el famoso por algo que no podía ni recordar. Todos hablaban de mi esperando grandes cosas, yo solo quería ser como cualquier otro…

Fui seleccionado en _Gryffindor_ y me hice amigo de Hermione _Granger_, una nacida muggle muy inteligente y Ron Weasley proveniente de una familia sangre pura amante de los muggles.

Tratando de ser lo mas breve pero detallado posible relato sus eventos de su primer año en Hogwarts, los diversos acontecimientos relacionados con la piedra filosofal, las clases de Snape, su accidente en _Quidditch, el espejo de Oesed, su primera navidad, el odio de Snape, las pruebas que tuvieron que superar, su encuentro con Voldemort y las explicaciones de Dumbledore._

_Todos se quedaron en un largo silencio, cada uno sacando sus propias conclusiones, por otro lado todos parecían enojados e indignados con algo. Espero pacientemente hasta que David tomo la palabra._

_-¿Usted fue al Callejón Diagon y a Gringotts antes de empezar a cursar?_

_Harry se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de su viaje al Callejón Diagon así que explico el mismo brevemente._

_-¿No se sometió a ningún ritual de Herencia en su visita a Gringotts? – Harry negó preguntándose interiormente que era un Ritual De Herencia – ¿Supongo que tampoco ha recibido nunca un resumen de su cuenta en Gringotts? – Volvió a negar y Felicia grito algo en un idioma desconocido para el- Cuando el heredero de alguna familia se presenta para acceder a su cuenta por primera vez debe pasar por un Ritual De Herencia para comprobar su descendencia. Además de que Gringotts esta obligado a enviarle resúmenes mensuales de su cuenta desde la edad de 10 años, muchas familias sangre pura aprovechan esto para iniciar a sus hijos en los negocios. Solo has visitado la bóveda destinada a sus gastos escolares, también posees una bóveda familiar._

_Harry se sintió entupido al darse cuenta que nunca se había preocupado por sus cuentas bancarias. Nunca había necesitado ni usado mucho dinero así que con ver una bóveda con unas pilas de oro basto para el. ¿Pero porque no había recibido sus resúmenes de cuenta?_

_-¿Por qué no recibí ninguna carta de Gringotts entonces?_

_-Es una buena pregunta, una que solo pueden contestar los duendes. Creo que deberíamos hacerles una visita en los próximos días. _

_-Seguramente Dumbledore es quien ha estado manejando su dinero a sus espaldas – Hablo Celeste enojada- ¡Como pudo dejar que se acercara al Espejo de Oesed! Ese objeto es muy peligroso- Harry la miro sin entender completamente, sabia que el espejo causaba una adicción pero nada mas que eso- Ese espejo absorbe la magia de quien lo mira y se alimenta de ella, crea un lazo mágico con el usuario, si este sigue usándolo por un tiempo absorberá toda su energía y morirá…_

_Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su sangre hirvió con ira ¡Nadie le había dicho eso!_

_-Entonces…¿Ese espejo podría haberme matado?_

_-Ciertamente – Hablo Gabriel desde su lugar- ¿Podrías prestarme luego tu capa de invisibilidad? Es muy extraño que una capa de invisibilidad funcione bien mas de 30 años, y por lo que usted dice era de su padre así que ha de ser bastante vieja. ¿Has notado que funcione mal o parcialmente? _

_-No, siempre ha funcionado igual de bien. La buscare luego, cuídala mucho._

_El vampiro asintió solemnemente, los gemelos estaban murmurando entre ellos algo sobre invisibilidad y explosiones pero fueron cortados cuando David volvió a hablar._

_-Las explicaciones que Dumbledore le dio se quedan muy cortas a la verdad- Dijo ante la cara de confusión de Harry – Piensalo, muchas madres se sacrificaron por sus hijos en esa guerra, y sin embargo ninguno tuvo tu suerte. No puedo decirte exactamente que paso esa noche porque aun no lo se, pero tengo una idea…Sin embargo si se que es lo que causo que Voldemort te atacara, o por lo menos parte de ello.-Harry estaba expectante, por fin sabría porque Voldemort había matado a sus padres, los demás parecían saber a que se refería David- Fue por una profecía, desconozco el contenido de completo de la misma pero en resumen dice que usted es el único capaz de vencerlo, no puedo asegurar la fidelidad de la profecía ya que este conocimiento fue obtenido por vagos recuerdos de un Mortífago._

_Le tomo un momento procesar eso. Muchas cosas le habían pasado en las ultimas 48 horas, pero saber que existía una profecía que lo relacionaba con Voldemort fue la mas chocante. __¿Eso significaba que estaba destinado a pelear contra Voldemort? ¿Por eso habían muerto sus padres? No, el no dejaría que una profecía decidiera su camino, Voldemort podría haber sido tan tonto pero el no lo seria, el construiría su propio destino. De pronto regreso a la realidad percatándose de algo._

_-¿Qué es Un Mortifago?_

_Gabriel estuvo a punto de hablar pero los gemelos Blake se adelantaron._

_-Los Mortifagos eran…._

_-…los seguidores de Voldemort._

_Voldemort tenia seguidores... no era algo extraño después de todo, si había provocado una guerra debía tener cientos de aliados. Empezó a reprobarse no haberse informado sobre la ultima guerra._

_-De todas formas y, como dije, desconozco la profecía completa o su veracidad- Continuo David, y al ver la curiosidad en su hijo decidió profundizar- Seguimos los acontecimientos de la ultima guerra de los magos muy de cerca. Lord Voldemort se presento ante nosotros con una propuesta de alianza, si lo ayudábamos y le proveíamos conocimiento sobre la inmortalidad nos aseguraba igualdad de leyes para todas las criaturas consideradas oscuras así como una promesa de estabilizar los linajes mágicos. Voldemort estaba loco ya en ese tiempo, se había perdido en el camino de las artes oscuras. Así que nosotros rechazamos su propuesta._

_¿Estabilizar los linajes mágicos? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

_-Es mejor que continúes, estoy muy interesado en como este objeto llego a tus manos. _

_Harry volvió a suspirar y comenzó a relatar su segundo año, su encuentro con Dobby, la Madriguera, el encuentro con Lockhart. Todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a hablar de sus clases de duelo y su habilidad de Pársel. _

-¡Usted es un Pársel!-Corearon los gemelos.

-Muy interesante, realmente, creo que nuestra visita a Gringotts va a ser muy productiva- Hablo David mas calmado- Me alegra saber que posees una habilidad así, es realmente única y muy útil. Continua por favor.

Asintió levemente sonrojado antes de continuar, relato el encuentro con el libro, las petrificaciones, la poción Multijugos (Donde los gemelos aplaudieron emocionados), el viaje al bosque prohibido y el encuentro en con el basilisco en el cual debió detenerse por distintas razones.

Por un lado Celeste se veía muy preocupada y poso elegantemente su mano derecha sobre su boca.

Los gemelos lo miraban con orgullo, aparentemente emocionados por lo que fue capaz de enfrentar, mientras que la pelirroja ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

Gabriel levanto una ceja de forma interrogatorio aparentemente interesado en el relato.

David por otro lado exclamo que quería uno y muy alegremente le pregunto donde podría conseguirlo, ganándose varias miradas de incredibilidad.

Después de un corto silencio continuo relatando su encuentro con el Diario y el Basilisco así como las declaraciones de Dumbledore al respecto y la liberación del elfo.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario, pero Harry creyó ver un brillo en los ojos de David y Gabriel al explicar lo que Dumbledore le dijo sobre su habilidad de Pársel.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar algo empezó a relatar su tercer año en Hogwarts, los gemelos volvieron a aplaudir cuando hablo de su encuentro con Tía Marge y el accidente del Sauce Llorón. Gabriel fue el mas interesado en todo lo relacionado con el Mapa del Merodeador mientras que Celeste y Felicia gruñeron al oír sobre la rata traidora. Nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre el hombre lobo.

A nadie pareció gustarle su profesora de Adivinación y la presencia de Dementores.

Explico brevemente su incidente con el Giratiempo y su llegada a esta época.

-Muy extraño, he de decir que tu vida esta llena de sucesos muy extraños- Le sonrió David- Los Giratiempo transportan al usuario al pasado, completamente, que solo tu esencia y mente se hayan transportado es muy raro. No encuentro ninguna explicación posible aun, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo lo haremos.

Harry sonrió aliviado, había pensado que después de saber todo eso no lo quisieran mas cerca, después de todo el solo servia para atraer problemas.

-¿Hay alguna forma de liberar a Sirius?-Pregunto finalmente

-Sirius Black fue sentenciado sin juicio previo y al Ministerio no le gusta aceptar sus errores. Para liberarlo necesitaras pruebas contundentes de su inocencia y utilizar todo tu poder político en el Wizengamot- Felicia gimió al ver el rostro de confusión de Harry ¿Es que no le habían explicado nada a este chico?- El Wizengamot es un tribunal mágico y esta conformado por unas 50 personas, la mayoría sangre-pura. Albus Dumbledore es el Jefe Supremo del mismo y según recuerdo la familia Potter tenia dos puestos allí. Parece que ese viejo no quiere dejarle saber mas de lo que necesita para manipularlo…

Harry estuvo de acuerdo ¿Por qué siempre le ocultaban todas esas cosas? Ni siquiera Ron o Hermione habían mencionado algo al respecto, y estaba casi seguro que ella debía haber leído varios libros sobre el tema.

El mismo Dumbledore posiblemente podría haber influido en el juicio de Sirius, pero no lo hizo, como siempre…

-Eso es decir poco, ¡Que clase de Director permite Dementores en el colegio!-Grito la rubia casi histérica haciendo que varios se encogieran en sus asientos- ¡Es una suerte que usted haya podido dominar el encanto Patronus! –Varios asintieron de acuerdo y orgullosos de que hubiera logrado tal proeza- ¡Y enviar al pasado estudiantes poniendo su vida en riesgo! ¡Esta loco! ¡Esta loco!

Se tomo unos momentos y respiraciones para calmarse, los demás vampiros se quedaron callados y sin hacer un mínimo movimiento, Celeste podía dar mucho miedo cuando se enojaba.

-Retomando el tema-Volvió a hablar ya con voz normal- usted no tendrá acceso a sus puestos en el Wizengamot hasta que cumpla 17, este emancipado o tenga la autorización legal se su tutor mágico.

-¿Qué es un tutor mágico?

-Seria su tutor legal para el mundo mágico-Dijo David- seguramente era Dumbledore, pero yo no me preocuparía por eso, al ser mi heredero yo soy tu tutor mágico ahora. Solo debo realizar un poco de papeleo y usted estará emancipado en poco tiempo.

-Eeehh... ¿Que es estar emancipado? –Se estaba sintiendo muy tonto por su desconocimiento.

-La emancipación es un proceso legal por el cual se le otorga a un menor la mayoría o todas las facultades y derechos de un adulto.

Harry sonrió en agradecimiento. Por fin el estaría tomando las riendas de su vida.

-Dumbledore te debe estar buscando- Interrumpió Gabriel- Si lo tenia tan controlado seguramente ya sabe de su ausencia.

-Es verdad, dudo que le guste saber que esta relacionado con los vampiros, menos que es mi heredero- David hizo una mueca de disgusto pero continuo.- Tenemos que trabajar en una cobertura para ti, el viejo va a querer que le digas todo, seguramente va a tratar de leerte la mente.

Harry se sintió horrorizado y enfadado ante esto. ¿Magos podían leer la mente? ¿Dumbledore lo habría hecho con el? Sus pensamientos eran privados, nadie tenia derecho a verlos

-La legeremancia es la habilidad de entrar a la mente de alguien para ver sus recuerdos y pensamiento…

-…E incluso plantar recuerdo o imágenes falsas. Dumbledore y Voldemort son profesionales en la materia.

-Oclumancia por otro lado sirve para proteger la mente…

-….los vampiros tenemos de todas formas barreras naturales…

-…pero las tuyas todavía no están tan desarrolladas.

¿Siempre tenían que hablar juntos? Aunque debía admitir que era divertido. Eso significaba que debería mejorar sus habilidades antes de llegar a Hogwarts, su vida estaba pasando de complicada a muy complicada.

-Clark y Baxter se encargaran de enseñarte Oclumancia, Legeremancia y sigilo. Celeste te entrenara en artes combate. Tienes que mejorar en pociones también, Felicia se ocupara de eso. Gabriel te instruirá en historia y encantamientos. Yo me encargare de tus habilidades vampiricas y magia en general….Etiqueta y Política serian útiles también, ya nos ocuparemos de organizar su horario luego.

No sabia si reír o llorar, se supone que estaba de vacaciones…aunque realmente nunca tuvo vacaciones en su vida. No eso no importaba, esta vez daría lo mejor de si, probaría su valor al mundo.

De pronto se sintió un poco cansado y un bostezo escapo de su boca. Aparentemente su cuerpo todavía no estaba completamente acostumbrado.

-¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente?

-Un día y medio – Respondió David alegre de que por fin su hijo estuviera perdiendo parte de la timidez.- Ahora faltan unas 4 horas para que anochezca. Tal vez deberías descansar un poco, todavía no estas totalmente recuperado. Luego te podría mostrar los terrenos, son bastante grandes.

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente? ¿Sigo en Inglaterra?

-Si, nos encontramos en una pequeña isla oculta mágicamente al sur de Portsmouth.

-Oh…-Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa volvió a bostezar- Creo que dormiré un poco..

-Claro, te mostrare el camino a tu habitación.

Harry se levanto y comenzó a seguir al vampiro mas viejo mientras los demás lo saludaban o le deseaban dulces sueños.

Después de caminar un poco llegaron a un pasillo decorado completamente de color rojo sangre, había también 7 puertas, 3 de cada lado y una al final del pasillo.

-Esta es tu habitación, puedes decorarla a tu gusto luego- Dijo mientras entraban por la puerta central del lado derecho.

Cuando entro se sintió abrumado, ¡Era enorme!. Un gran escritorio se encontraba en el lado derecho de la puerta, mientras que del otro lado se veía un inmenso armario de roble. Las paredes y el techo estaban pintados y decorados de color rojo oscuro y negro, y varias antorchas iluminaban todo. En una de las puntas de la habitación había una cama de dos plazas y del mismo color que la decoración, a su lado estaba el baúl que contenía sus pertenencias.

Una mesa, varias sillas y sillones se hallaban también dispersos por la habitación, la persiana de la ventana que iluminaba el lugar se encontraba cerrada y dejaba pasar una mínima luz.

Una puerta cercana a la cama llevaba a un baño bastante amplio. Se acostó y sonrió al sentir la suavidad del colchón, se sentía muy cómodo.

-La puerta al final del pasillo conduce a mi habitación, puedes llamar cuando quieras. Tu lechuza esta cazando en los alrededores, me tomo un tiempo hacerle entender que no quería hacerte daño, es bastante inteligente y protectora.

Asintió levemente y se reprocho a si mismo haberse olvidado de su mascota, mas tarde debería recompensar a Hedwig.

Armándose de coraje decidió preguntar lo que desde hace unas horas le carcomía la cabeza.

-…Me gusta…quiero decir este lugar, se siente acogedor…no recuerdo haberme sentido así en otro lugar antes..

Pareció que David entendió a que se refería, sonrió ampliamente mientras apagaba las antorchas con magia.

-Tal vez es porque has encontrado tu hogar…-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.- Buenas noches hijo.

Se sintió muy feliz, y cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado una ultima frase salio de su ser antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Buenas noches…Padre…

-¿Donde esta Celeste?

Fue lo primero que dijo David al volver al salón y ver que todos seguían allí a excepción de la rubia.

-Salio a hacer algunas averiguaciones según dijo- Contesto Felicia- ¿Nosotros que haremos?

La pelirroja siempre parecía adelantarse a sus pensamientos.

-Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Harry dijo estoy casi seguro que Voldemort regresara, no se con que ideales ni en que estado. Dumbledore por otro lado va a tratar de manipularlo todo lo posible y usarlo en su beneficio. Vamos a tener que combatir a dos frentes. Averigua todo lo posible sobre los últimos aliados de Voldemort y Dumbledore y quienes le siguen siendo fieles. Gabriel, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para buscar información sobre artes oscuras relacionadas con la inmortalidad, creo que gran parte de todo el panorama se va a aclarar con eso.

Gabriel asintió teniendo una mínima idea de lo que se refería.

-¿Y nosotros….

-…que hacemos?

-Necesitamos una historia para cubrir la desaparición de Harry, ustedes son expertos en eso. Seria mejor que empecemos lo mas rápido …

Dicho esto todos desaparecieron en nubes de humo negro, cada cual con una tarea para cumplir.


	4. Cap 4: ,,,Y mas sorpresas

Cursiva = Parsel

Hacia ya tres días que convivía con los vampiros, y algo que aprendió rápidamente era que ninguno parecía estar en su sano juicio…especialmente su padre que muchas veces se comportaba como un niño de 5 años mas que un vampiro de 800…

¡Por merlín, que el parecía el mas maduro!

Otra de las cosas que descubrió en esos días era que la educación de Hogwarts dejaba mucho que desear y eran mucho más fáciles que sus lecciones privadas, algo que no era tan bueno por otra parte…

Recordó feliz sus primeras lecciones con los vampiros, la primera a la que había asistido poco después de despertar y armar un horario con su padre fue Artes de Combate resultando muy reveladora.

Al entrar en la sala de prácticas se había encontrado con una gran habitación circular, no había ningún mueble en el centro, solo muñecos de entrenamiento esparcidos contra las paredes. Una delgada línea negra, separada a un metro de los muros, formaba un círculo en el suelo.

En el centro de ese círculo se encontraba Celeste vestida con unos pantalones largos muggles y una remera mangas cortas, todo de negro como era costumbre en ese lugar…

-Acércate.

Dudo un momento antes de caminar a la rubia, podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos….una mezcla de deleite, peligro y diversión. Sus sospechas de que algo no estaba bien se confirmaron al pasar la línea negra, de la misma surgió una niebla azulada que se movió por el aire hasta formar una gran cúpula traslucida que los mantenía encerrados.

-La clase comienza…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo observo sin saber que hacer como Celeste corrió hacia su dirección claramente divertida, gracias a sus habilidades en Quidditch pudo esquivar el primer golpe, por desgracia no tuvo tanta suerte con los demás.

No estaba seguro siquiera de que dirección provenían los ataques, todo parecía pasar demasiado rápido.

Luego de unos minutos cayo al suelo cansado, le dolía la cara y gran parte de su cuerpo, le recordaba cuando Dudley lo usaba como saco de boxeo, aunque no se comparaban en velocidad.

El dolor desaparecía lentamente, tratando de hacer caso omiso a este se levanto para ver con sorpresa como la rubia lo miraba entretenida en el centro del circulo, era como si nunca se hubiera movido de ahí.

-Te falta demasiada practica- Hablo soltando una dulce risa, que a sus oídos no quedaba bien en ese momento.- Lo siento, pero deberás acostumbrarte, en una batalla real no tendrán compasión.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, su padre tenia razón, Celeste podía inspirar terror cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Por qué tengo que aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo? ¿No seria mas fácil defenderse con magia?

-La magia es poderosa, pero parte de ese poder esta determinado por la voluntad y resistencia del usuario. La mayoría de los magos dejan de lado las practicas físicas al considerarlas algo muggle, olvidando que algunas de sus propias tradiciones como el duelo de espadas siguen este modelo. –Su voz era ahora más seria, recordándole un poco a _McGonagall__- Es una debilidad que siempre puede usarse a tu favor, por otro lado un cuerpo fuerte soporta mejor el dolor y la exigencia del combate. Así como puede salvarte la vida si pierdes tu varita…a menos que sepas realizar magia sin varita…_

_Se fue acercando a Harry mientras hablaba._

-Un hechizo puede salvarte de un humano, pero no siempre de otras criaturas. En esos casos una buena técnica y velocidad saben ser más efectivas. –De pronto su expresión pareció suavizarse antes de continuar. -Como solo estarás aquí un mes antes de volver a Hogwarts te enseñare lo básico de Aikido y Ninjutsu.

Ok...Comprar un diccionario seria buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que últimamente nadie parecía hablar en español.

-El Aikido es un arte marcial basado en la armonía, busca neutralizar al oponente sin ocasionarle daño y usando sus ataques contra el. Por otra parte el Ninjutsu es el arte marcial de los ninjas, comprendida por 20 disciplinas, aunque nosotros nos centraremos ahora en la disciplina Taijutsu que refiere al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

¿Aikido y Ninjutsu? De nuevo la normalidad escapaba de su vida.

Una leve mueca se formo al pensar por el dolor que debía pasar, estaba seguro que el piso seria su amigo bastante tiempo….

-No será tan difícil, al ser un vampiro tus heridas sanan mucho mas rápido y soportas mas el dolor.- Era verdad, en el escaso tiempo que Celeste había estado hablando sus golpes ya habían sanado así como la sensación de dolor desapareció.- Ahora, vamos de nuevo…

Trato de alejar ese recuerdo, las siguientes dos horas prácticamente las había pasado recibiendo golpes o practicando Katas.

Luego asistió a su primera clase de pociones con Felicia que resulto más llevadera de lo que esperaba. Pociones era bastante fácil si se aprendían los principios básicos, los cuales Snape nunca enseño…por lo menos no a otra casa que no fuera Slytherin… encontraba cierto sentido a esa situación, a pesar de que le costara admitirlo, los Slytherin eran generalmente discriminados en todas las asignaturas menos en pociones donde su jefe de casa los favorecía…

La pelirroja era muy paciente al explicar los pasos para crear una poción o la forma de cortar un suministro. Parecía poseer una templanza que no había visto en nadie.

Contrario a lo que pensó el tiempo pareció pasar de forma acelerada y la clase termino antes de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Los gemelos lo dejaron bastante confundido al decirle que primero debía aprender a meditar y luego podría aprender todo lo referente con las artes mentales.

Luego de aprender ejercicios de respiración y relajación pasaron el resto del tiempo en silencio meditando, o en el caso de Harry tratando fallidamente de meditar y dejar en blanco su mente.

Su siguiente clase era con Gabriel y debían encontrarse en la biblioteca, tarea que le tomo a Harry cierto tiempo por girar en la dirección contraria. La mansión no seria tan grande como Hogwarts pero un mapa le hubiera venido bien.

Había esperado practicar magia pero el vampiro arruino rápidamente sus ilusiones. Se centrarían en Historia De La Magia ahora, Gabriel sonrió torcido al ver como Harry lo miraba horrorizado.

Gracias a Merlín su forma de enseñar era mucho mas divertida y llevadera que la del Profesor Binns (Que seguramente tenia como objetivo dormir a todos.)

Terminar la lección por primera vez desde que recordaba sentía deseos de leer sobre el pasado.

La última clase era con su padre en el salón. Al llegar no encontró a nadie en su interior, seguramente su padre estaba retrasado. Una voz alegre le mostró lo equivocado que estaba.

-¡Hola!

Levanto la mirada hacia el techo para encontrarse con la figura de su padre suspendida en el aire y girando hacia la derecha unos centímetros cada segundo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Dijo Harry tratado de entender la situación.

-Girando.

Tomo unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Ok…Pero… ¿Por qué estas girando?

-Estaba aburrido.-Contesto mirándolo como si fuera algo obvio, elimino el encantamiento cayendo elegantemente frente a Harry.-No le digas a Celeste, es mejor si no sabe que hago esto…

Acepto la oferta sin querer saber más nada al respecto.

-Empecemos con lo básico, no existe la magia blanca o negra.- Estuvo por interrumpir, pero decidió esperar a ver donde iba con eso.-La Magia es magia, no hace esa clase distinciones... Puedo usar un sencillo "Wingardium Leviosa" en una roca y dejarla caer sobre alguien provocando su muerte. O un Avada Kedravra para matar a animales sin dolor antes de destinarlos a comida.

Son las personas las que siempre quieren dividir todo en dos categorías, agrupando de forma general lo "bueno" en la Magia de la Luz o Magia Blanca y lo "malo" en La Magia Obscura o Magia Negra.-Harry en ese punto se encontraba mas interesado en las palabras de su padre, era simplemente fascinante.- Es la intención del mago lo que determina si es bueno o malo, no la magia.

-Todas las criaturas poseemos un núcleo mágico, seria nuestro tanque personal de energía mágica. Pero no todos tenemos la misma facilidad para conectarnos con esa energía y utilizarla, algunos, como los muggles directamente no pueden acceder a el.

Ahí es donde entra en juego la varita o el báculo, son instrumentos que ayudan a concentrar y dirigir el poder mágico. Sin embargo no son indispensables, con esfuerzo y práctica se puede realizar magia sin varita, recuerda que es la voluntad del mago lo que determina en gran parte su poder, la varita solo facilita el trabajo y a veces aumenta el poder.

El resto del tiempo transcurrió sobre la enseñanza de los diversos nombres y ramas de la magia existentes, la naturaleza del núcleo mágico y como aprender a usar todo ese poder. Termino la clase con media hora de meditación tratando de sentir su núcleo, y aunque no lo consiguió se sentía muy motivado a seguir intentándolo.

Aunque lo que más recordó de la lección fue la extraña situación en que encontró a su padre al inicio, por otro lado estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a esas extrañezas.

O por lo menos eso pensó hasta hoy.

Se encontraba en el salón esperando a su padre y Celeste, irían al Callejón Diagon a realizar algunas compras y atender sus asuntos en Gringotts. Se sentía feliz de volver a visitar el Callejón con todas sus tiendas y sintiendo la magia vibrar alrededor.

Se relajo un poco mas en el amplio sofá sin quitar los ojos de la puerta, el crujir de la madera al quemarse era el único sonido que oía.

La puerta se abrió de pronto para dejar ver llegar a su padre caminar relajadamente hacia el con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro…y una serpiente enojada levitando a su lado.

_-__¡Sssuéltame ahora aberraccción! ¡Sssuéltame ahora y te matttare rápido!_

-No esta feliz, quiere matarte.-Dijo mientras su padre dejaba la serpiente que lo miraba curiosa en el suelo.- ¿Por qué trajiste una serpiente?

-No es mi culpa que no quisiera seguirme.-Hizo un movimiento divertido con la cabeza hacia un lado y miro a Harry- ¡Ta, tan! Tu nueva mascota.

Miro a su padre, luego a la serpiente y nuevamente a su padre. El ya tenía una lechuza ¿Por qué necesitaba una serpiente? Reconocía que era una cobra de un color negro azulado muy hermosa, y a pesar de medir poco más de un metro su intuición le decía que podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa.

-Te daría una gran ventaja, puede causar terror con ella en una batalla además de tener siempre un guardián que te protege. Incluso en espionaje o para acecinar a alguien sigilosamente.

-_Hola.-_Dijo Harry en Pársel, provocando que la cobra se acercara mas a el. Su padre observaba maravillado a su heredero._-¿Como te llamasss?_

_-Un hablador… No possseo nombre, soy una gran Cobra Negra y esstoy a su sservicio. _

Tantas muestras de servidumbre le resultaban tan molestas como divertidas a la vez.

_-¿Cómo llegassste a essste lugar?_

_-Esse vampiro me trajo, diciendo cosssass como que le parecccía bonita…Probara mi veneno... _

-_Me gussstaria no lo matesss_

-¿_Puedo morderlo sssin veneno?_

_-Eeehh…Sssii supongo que ssi…_

_-Gracciass amo_-Trepo rápidamente hasta envolverse alrededor de un brazo- _¿Le gussstaría que sssea su familiar?_

_-Claro…_-Fue ahí cuando entendió que familiar no era lo mismo que mascota. Sintió un tiron en su magia, era como si algo mas se hubiera unido con su núcleo mágico. Miro a su padre y cambio a ingles.- ¿Que fue eso?

-¿De casualidad la serpiente dijo algo de convertirse en su familiar?

-Si…

-Solo eso entonces, ahora tienes un familiar.- Su hijo lo siguió mirando a la espera de algo mas.- Un familiar es un animal o invocación con el que el mago tiene un vinculo mágico, todos los familiares poseen o desarrollan ciertas características mágicas. Pueden ser llamados por sus amos en cualquier momento con un hechizo, mira te enseñare como es…

Practicaron por unos minutos el hechizo de invocación para familiares hasta que pareció aprenderlo. La cobra se mantenía tranquila en el brazo de Harry, parece que le gustaba el calor de su cuerpo… o solo quería estar cerca para morder a su padre…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Mmm…-Se tomo unos segundos para pensar un nombre correcto.- Apofis.

La serpiente mostró su acuerdo en Pársel, ahora estaba seguro que su familiar podía entender ingles… no hacia falta que se lo dijera a su padre ya mismo…

-Suena… adecuado.

De una nube de humo negro apareció una muchacha de ojos verdes, pelo castaño claro, semblante delicado y estatura normal.

-Celeste ¿Algo de que preocuparnos?

-El lugar esta limpio, no detecte ningún auror bajo capa una de invisibilidad o Mortifagos. Parece ser seguro.-Mientras hablaba fue cambiando de forma para recuperar su aspecto original. Miro el brazo de Harry por un momento.- ¿Esa no es la serpiente que trajiste hace unos años?

-Si, se la di a Harry, es su nuevo familiar.- Celeste negó suavemente con la cabeza y suspiro, esas eran cosas que solo se le ocurrían a David- Tendrás que dejar a Apofis aquí, aunque suena divertido asustar magos mientras caminamos llamaría mucho la atención.

Estuvo de acuerdo y luego de intercambiar unas palabras con su familiar este salio hacia los terrenos, según le dijo a Harry para comer.

-Vamos a aplicar algunos encantos de camuflaje y maquillaje para que no puedan reconocerte.-Dijo su padre.

-Mi cicatriz no se oculta con magia…

-Ahora si, tu cicatriz ya no posee energía, ahora es tan normal como cualquier otra.

Eso era… una buena noticia. ¡Ahora siempre podría ocultar esa maldita marca! Tal vez incluso eliminarla completamente…

Mientras el sonreía Celeste le había lanzado los encantamientos y materializo un espejo para que se observara.

Ahora tenia el pelo castaño claro, sus ojos eran marrones y la silueta de su rostro era mas rígida, mostrando un aspecto frió.

Devolvió el espejo antes de que la rubia lo hiciera desaparecer, vio como su padre poso una mano sobre su hombro y otra sobre Celeste, parecía divertido ante algo.

-Nos vamos…

Antes de que pudiera contestar sintió un tiron en el estomago y tubo que contener fuertemente las ganas de vomitar. Un segundo después se encontraban a las afueras del banco de Gringotts. Miro a su padre que mantenía su agarre, ahora entendía que era lo divertido.

-Podrías haberme dicho antes que esto era tan… horrible.

-Ya te acostumbraras, a nadie le agradan sus primeras apariciones.

Celeste golpeo suavemente la nuca de su padre mientras entraban al banco, evito reír al ver la mirada de respuesta.

Se acercaron al primer duende que se hallaba libre, su padre fue quien empezó a hablar.

-Que la fortuna y el dinero siempre fluyan en su camino. Vengo a tratar asuntos relacionados con al bóveda de David Noire. También necesitamos hablar con el administrador de las bóvedas Potter.

El duende lo miro detenidamente unos segundos antes de pasar su mirada a Harry y ajustar sus lentes.

Harry por otro lado, de lo que David había dicho solo había escuchado sonidos guturales e inhumanos, supuso que seria el idioma de los duendes u otro idioma que entendían. Otra cosa que le seria útil aprender, tal vez David aceptara darle clases después.

Se sintió casi intimidado por la mirada que recibía del duende, era como si estuviera escaseando lentamente su alma, probando si era quien decía ser.

-Duendes pueden ver a través de la mayoría de los hechizos de camuflaje- Le susurro el vampiro al ver la reacción de su hijo.

Así que era eso. Ahora entendía, estaba viendo su cicatriz. Fijo sus ojos en los del duende con frialdad, odiaba que lo trataran como un espectáculo de circo.

El duende bajo la mirada rápidamente, casi avergonzado.

-Disculpe Señor, era una forma sencilla de asegurarnos que es quien dice ser.-Harry hizo un ademán de entendimiento.- Síganme.

El duende se levanto y salio caminando rápidamente seguido por los tres vampiros.

Después de atravesar varias puertas enormes y largos pasillos finalmente se detuvieron frente a una pesada puerta. El duende llamo a la puerta y esta se abrió para dejar pasar a sus invitados.

-Los esperan dentro.

Entraron en la tétrica habitación, estaba iluminada por débiles antorchas y en ambos lados había dos pares de armaduras goblin. Tres sillas estaban delante de un gran escritorio donde dos duendes los esperaban, uno que Harry pudo identificar como Griphook, el duende que lo llevo a su bóveda a la edad de 11 años. El otro duende tenia un aspecto mucho mas viejo y dominante. Mirarlo prácticamente infundía respeto.

Sobre la pared vio un tapiz con un escudo de armas y una inscripción que rezaba "Fortuna meliores sequitur".

-Que la fortuna y el dinero siempre fluyan en su camino.

David hablo de nuevo haciendo extraños sonidos mientras realizaba una leve reverencia

-Que la fortuna y el dinero siempre fluyan en su camino.- Respondió el duende mas viejo y sonrió mostrando sus dientes torcidos. Luego continuo en ingles.- Hace mucho tiempo desde su ultima visita Sr. Noire.

-No he tenido negocios en los cuales ocuparme estos últimos años. Disculpa mi insolencia Gringott, pero me gustaría pasar directamente al grano. Quisiera descongelar las cuentas Noire y Schwarz.

¿Schwarz? No recordaba a ninguno de los vampiros mencionar ese apellido. Y ¿Gringott? ¿Cómo Gringotts? Debía de ser el gerente del banco.

-Por supuesto, ambas cuentas serán inmediatamente descongeladas.

-Ahora nos gustaría saber…-Hablo Celeste con una voz muy calmada, demasiado para Harry, de pronto sintió como la rubia lo sostuvo desde detrás de sus hombros y lo sacudió levemente-… ¡¿Por qué Harry Potter no ha recibido nunca un resumen de cuenta ni ha pasado por un ritual de herencia?

El duende que David había llamado Gringott lo miro intrigado.

-¿Es verdad eso Sr. Potter?

-…Si, yo no siquiera supe que mis padres me habían dejado una herencia o que existía la magia hasta que cumplí 11.

-Disculpen- Chasqueo sus dedos y un gran libro apareció, lo hojeo unos segundos hasta encontrar la pagina que parecía buscar.- Según los registros usted ha recibido resúmenes de cuenta desde que cumplió 10 años.

-Puedo asegurarle que no he recibido ninguno.-Aseguro Harry con una voz seria.

-Según los mismos registros…-Los ojos del duende se abrieron levemente de sorpresa-… usted también realizo una transferencia por 250.000 galeones a la cuenta de Albus Dumbledore a la edad de 3 años, y otra a la familia Weasley por el mismo monto cuando debía tener unos 9 años…

-¡¿QUE? – Gritaron todos juntos.

Harry no creía lo que pasaba. ¡Dumbledore había estado robándole dinero! ¡Y los Weasley también! ¿Lo sabría Ron, Ginny o los gemelos? Tenia que averiguarlo.

Ese maldito de Dumbledore siempre tenia que aparecer en su vida.

Observo la reacción de los demás, Celeste parecía estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no matar a alguien mientras que su padre parecía estar calmado, aun así vio en sus ojos un mar de furia. Griphook parecía empezar a sentirse incomodo ante estas declaraciones y miraba hacia la puerta con cierta desesperación.

-Supongo que entenderá que no es posible que Harry haya realizado tales transacciones a tan corta edad. Y que tomara las medidas necesarias.

-En efecto lo comprendo Sr. Noire, el encargado de administrar la cuenta Potter y quien autorizo estas transacciones es Griphook-Desapareció el libro con otro chasquido de sus dedos y todas las miradas se dirigieron al duende que ahora había perdido todo su color, Gringott sonrió de forma amenazadora al asustado duende- ¿Podría explicarnos el porque de estos errores Sr. Griphook?

-Ttt..to..todos los resúmenes de cuenta fueron enviados a su tutor mágico, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian _Dumbledore__… También fue él quien realizo las transacciones._

_Dumbledore era su tutor mágico tal como David le había dicho. Pero pronto todo cambiaria, se aseguraría de que ese viejo no pudiera controlarlo mas._

_-¿Debo recordarle Sr._ Griphook que todos los mensajes referente a una cuenta deben ser enviados a su dueño, no a su tutor mágico? ¿O que ninguna transacción puede ser realizada por un tutor sin la presencia del titular?- EL otro duende negó con la cabeza asustado, Celeste sonreía con satisfacción mientras que Harry empezaba a sentir repulsión sobre ese duende en especial- Su castigo ya fue decidido, Gringotts puede tolerar la ambición, pero nunca la deslealtad a la organización. Su castigo…es su cabeza.

El duende chillo aterrorizado mientras dos de las armaduras que hasta ahora habían permanecido inmóviles lo arrinconaban para luego desaparecer en un destello de luz.

Los dos viejos vampiros mantenían una sonrisa maniática al igual que el anciano duende. La lealtad debía de ser algo muy importante para ellos, y no pudo esta mas de acuerdo.

-El Sr. Griphook ha sido castigado por su falta hacia los duendes y nuestras leyes, si así lo desean puedo enviarles su cabeza como trofeo.

Harry oculto una mueca de repugnancia al oír eso, aunque teniendo en cuenta que los duendes también eran una raza guerrera no sonaba tan extraño. Seguía siendo repulsivo de todas formas.

-Le agradezco Señor Del Oro, pero no combinaría con la decoración.-Gringott rió ante su respuesta.- Si Harry no tiene ningún problema y no es una molestia para usted me gustaría que se encargara de llevar la cuenta Potter.

-Estaría mas que encantado- Sus ojos brillaron con avaricia- ¿Esta usted de acuerdo Sr. Potter?

-Me sentiría muy honrado señor.- Respondió tratando de sonar lo mas formal posible.

-¡Que así sea! ¿Antes de darle un resumen de la cuenta Potter le gustaría realizar un Ritual De Herencia?

Harry asintió rápidamente y el duende chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer sobre su escritorio una vasija con un liquido espeso y gelatinoso que parecía vibrar, una hoja de papel en blanco y una pequeña daga de plata.

-Por favor extienda su mano sobre la poción, son necesarias unas gotas de su sangre.

Harry comprendió lo que quería decir, se acerco al gran escritorio y poso su palma derecha sobre la vasija. El duende tomo la pequeña daga y realizo un corte rápido y pequeño en la palma de Harry, unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el extraño liquido antes de que este brillara con un color sangre. Otro chasquido de dedos y la pequeña herida desapareció.

Alejo su mano y observo expectante las acciones del duende. Este volcó un pequeño chorro de la poción sobre la hoja en blanco y al los pocos segundos empezaron a surgir frases.

Gringott se limpio su garganta, y con voz fuerte y clara comenzó la lectura.

"Harry James Potter Evans

Heredero por sangre de:

-Cuentas Potter

-Cuentas Peverell

Heredero por magia:

-Cuentas Noire, Schwarz y Negro

-Cuentas Slytherin

-Cuentas Black"

Nadie hablo por unos momentos. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Slytherin? ¿Cómo podía ser pariente de Salazar Slytherin?

La cuenta Black era la de su padrino y estaba bastante seguro que las cuentas Noire, Schwarz y Negro eran de su padre.

Por otro lado Peverell le sonaba totalmente desconocido.

Gringott parecía muy emocionado al respecto a pesar que mostrara indiferencia, Harry creyó oler por un momento su excitación en el aire, y esos ojos brillaban esta vez con más ambición que antes. De algo estaba seguro, debía tener mucho dinero…mas del que quería…

Miro el rostro de su padre y vio un destello de entendimiento como sabia ver en Dumbledore, esos que te decían que había descubierto algo que tu no sabes.

Celeste por otro lado pareció asombrarse un poco por su linaje pero luego se mostró muy tranquila.

El viejo duende llamo la atención de todos y volvió a hablar.

-Pasare ahora a leer un resumen de sus bienes Sr. Potter.

"Cuenta Potter, Bóveda Escolar: 650.000 de Galeones y 12 Sickles.

Cuenta Potter, Bóveda Principal: 23.001.580 de Galeones, Libros y Objetos Mágicos Varios.

Cuenta Peverell, vacía.

Cuenta Slytherin, vacía.

Cuenta Noire, 68.000.408 Galeones

Cuenta Schwarz, 5.500.000 Galeones

Cuenta Negro, 18.124.002 Galeones

Cuenta Black, 17.002.682 Galeones 9 Sickles, Libros, Armas y Objetos Mágicos Varios

Bóvedas Potter Principal, Black, Noire y Negro acceso prohibido hasta la mayoría de edad o emancipación"

"¡Yo no quiero esto!" Ese fue su primer pensamiento. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas? ¿No podía vivir como cualquier otro huma…vampiro? Nooo, pareciera que el universo seguía empeñado en hacerlo destacar… Mierda de destino…

Trato de calmar su mente, era millonario, más de lo que habría pensado. Podía ser algo bueno por otro lado, sabia que la guerra se avecinaba y el dinero siempre era útil.

No le extrañaba que su padre tuviera tanto oro, después de todo debía de haber acumulado muchas riquezas a través de todos sus años…

Volvió a la realidad al ver como su padre lo observaba, esperando su reacción. Eso pareció haber sido suficiente para hacer que recordara uno de los motivos de su visita a Gringotts.

-Disculpe Señor Gringott, me gustaría realizar los tramites referentes a mi emancipación.-Dijo volviendo a usar su faceta política- Me gustaría también saber si es posible hacer algo respecto a las transferencias no autorizadas.

Gringott sonrió ante la mención de negocios.

-Lamento decir que no podemos hacer nada respecto a esas trasferencias, podemos sin embargo iniciar una investigación al respecto, la misma investigación congelara las cuentas relacionadas.

Se tomo un tiempo para pensarlo, podía iniciar una investigación contra Dumbledore ahora y detener su financiación pero eso también lo dejaría expuesto ante el viejo. "Tal vez el Sombrero Seleccionador no estaba tan equivocado al decir que Slytherin era mi casa."

Lo mejor era dejarlo pasar por ahora, ya tendría tiempo para usar esa carta, y en ese momento, atacaría con todo.

-Preferiría que tal investigación se pospusiera hasta que lo decida.

El duende asintió con respeto.

-¿Posee la autorización de su tutor mágico?

Harry miro hacia su padre que se adelanto y poso su mirada sobre la del duende.

-Yo, David Noire, aseguro que mi heredero, conocido también como Harry James Potter, puede desempeñarse de forma independiente y no necesita mi tutela. Que así sea.

El viejo duende los observo lentamente mientras una nueva sonrisa macabra nacía en sus labios. Chasqueo los dedos nuevamente y unos papeles aparecieron en su escritorio, después de firmar o escribir algo en los mismos se volvió hacia Harry.

-Necesito una gota de su sangre.

Un rápido acercamiento al escritorio y otro pequeño corte, esta vez en uno de sus dedos.

Una gota cayo rápidamente sobre el pergamino produciendo un escaso brillo que se apago al instante.

-Ya esta hecho Señor Potter, posee actualmente todos los poderes y responsabilidades de un adulto. A pesar de que ya puede realizar magia a su voluntad no tendrá acceso a sus puestos en el Wizengamot hasta que llegue a la edad de 13 años o se encuentre comprometido.-Decidió preguntarle luego a su padre sobre esto, aparentemente las leyes en el mundo mágico eran muy distintas y mas tradicionalistas que en su contraparte muggle.- Su tutor mágico anterior no será notificado de esta acción y Gringotts le asegura una completa confiabilidad con el ministerio.- Su sonrisa se ensancho mas si es que eso era posible- Me agrada saber que el héroe del mundo mágico esta del lado de los vampiros, tal vez eso le sirva para aprender mas sobre estas ultimas guerras Señor Potter.

Asintió levemente de acuerdo con su emancipación pero se quedo perdido en las ultimas palabras… ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? Ahora sabia que Dumbledore trato de controlarlo gran parte de su vida, y eso le llevaba a preguntarse hasta donde habría mentido el viejo director.

Todavía no habían hablado de las guerras actuales con Gabriel. Tal vez la última guerra no era como se le había mostrado, después de todo hacia ya varios meses que veía el mundo gris mas que blanco y negro. Tenia que informase mas al respecto, y rápido.

Dirigió sus pensamientos hacia el presente y trato de concentrarse en la situación actual.

- ¿Existe algún servicio parecido a la tarjeta de crédito muggle pero que funcione en el mundo mágico?

El duende chasqueo los dedos y un pequeño saco color negro cerrado por un cordón de oro al igual que su bordado.

-Este saco le permite extraer cualquier cantidad de dinero de sus bóvedas. Para usarlo tiene que abrirlo y decir la cantidad de oro que desea, el bolso se llenara del mismo. Tiene un cargo mensual de 100 galeones y se aplicara un interés del 0.5% a toda transacción mayor de 1000 galeones.

-Lo quiero.- Miro con disgusto al duende cuando unos pergaminos aparecieron así como la daga, malditas firmas con sangre. Una vez terminado el proceso tomo el saco y lo guardo en su túnica.- Padre ¿Seria posible transferir todo lo que no sea oro de las cuentas Potter y Black a casa? En el momento que se inicie la investigación contra Dumbledore la cuenta Potter será congelada y no podré tener acceso a lo que se guarde en ella.

-Me parece bien – Fue Celeste la que contesto, su padre la miro sin hacer comentario.-Hay espacio de sobra.

-Señor Potter nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de eso- Dijo Gringott- El costo será de 2000 galeones ya que muchos de los objetos tienen maldiciones que los protegen contra robo. Puedo tener listo todo dentro de los próximos 2 días.

-Esperaremos noticias suyas entonces Señor Gringott. Harry ¿Tienes algún otro tema que te gustaría tratar?- Harry negó suavemente, a la pregunta de su padre.- Nos despedimos entonces Señor del Oro, no queremos hacerle perder mas de su valioso tiempo. Que la fortuna y el dinero siempre fluyan en su camino.

-¿Qué significa Fortuna meliores sequitur?

Pregunto una vez que habían salido del inmenso banco. Iba a preguntarle a su padre sobre como era heredero de Slytherin o porque diablos tenia tanto dinero pero supo que no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

-La fortuna sigue a los mejores –Dijo Celeste

Caminaron hacia un oscuro pasaje que Harry solo atravesó una vez.

-¿Adonde vamos? – Pregunto curioso al haber entrado en el Callejón Knockturn.

-Vamos a comprar su regalo de cumpleaños. – Contesto su padre.

-Pero yo ya recibí regalos…

-No de mi parte.-Contesto secamente.

Siguió caminando mientras Celeste llevaba un brazo sobre su hombro de forma protectora, pasaron frente a varias tiendas entre las que estaban Borgin y Burkes y una gran biblioteca llamada "Demetrio".

Llegaron casi al final del callejón y se detuvieron frente a una oscura y pequeña tienda, la imagen pareció volverse difusa uno instante mientras leía cartel central"Caduceo, Creador de Varitas y Báculos"

-¿Varitas?-Dijo Harry un poco confundido.- Pero yo ya tengo una varita.

-Comprada en Ollivander y hermana de otra varita, su varita se queda corta a sus propósitos-Le respondió su padre abriendo la puerta para que Celeste y el pasaran. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con estanterías llenas de pequeños frascos con diversos contenidos o trozos maderas. Detrás de un pequeño escritorio un hombre de avanzada edad los miraba con reconocimiento. Grandes arrugas cruzaban por su huesuda cara pero en sus ojos había un brillo de energía como el que a veces veía en su padre.- Caduceo.

-Sr. Noire, Srta. Brown, es un placer volver a verlos- Hablo con una voz rasposa- Espero que cuiden sus varitas a pesar de que no las usen continuamente – Los dos vampiros asintieron. Paso su mirada a Harry antes de continuar- Así que… ¿A quien tengo el placer de tener como cliente hoy?

-Harry Potter señor.

-Ollivander solo trabaja un número limitado de maderas y núcleos, son más genéricas. Yo en cambio creo una varita totalmente única para cada mago permitiéndole usar el máximo de su poder mágico, ninguna de mis varitas es igual a la otra.-Rió levemente- Además tampoco poseen los hechizos de rastreo del ministerio….y son mas caras.

Si, eso hacia sonar mejor la idea de adquirir una nueva varita

Caduceo coloco una larga bandeja llena de distintos tipos de madera sobre el pequeño escritorio.

-Cierra los ojos y concéntrate mientras pasas tu mano sobre los distintos tipos de madera. Detente cuando sientas una conexión con el elemento, una sensación de energía o familiaridad.

Siguió las ordenes y se detuvo al sentir una extraña calidez ascender por la palma, una sensación de reconocimiento. Abrió los ojos y vio una madera que parecía mas una piedra, tenia forma de madera pero parecía hecha de cuarzo y granate.

-Bastante inusual… madera de roble petrificado, va a tomar un poco de tiempo trabajar con esta…-Dejo el trozo de madera a un lado para luego guardar las muestras y sacar otra bandeja pero esta vez llena con una gran variedad de distintas sustancias y materiales.-Ahora por favor repite el mismo procedimiento sobre lo que constituirán el núcleo de su varita. Utilizo dos elementos distintos pero de naturaleza opuesta para crear un núcleo estable

Repitió el procedimiento anterior dos veces hasta encontrar los dos elementos con los que sintió alguna conexión.

-Veneno de Basilisco y fibra del corazón de una Quimera…-Su faceta se torno pensativa, pareciendo dudoso en como actuar.-…son incompatibles entre si… ¿Tienes alguna esencia mágica con la que tengas afinidad o un familiar?

David sonrió peligrosamente mientras asentía de acuerdo y pasaba su mirada a Harry.

Suspiro. ¿El no podía tener nunca un día normal?...Debía ser martes por otro lado… Saco su varita y se concentro recordando lo mas preciso que podía los movimientos que le enseño su padre hacia unas horas.

-Vocantfamiliam –Susurro suavemente. Una luz plateada salio de la punta de su varita e impacto contra el suelo. Cuando el destello ceso dejo ver una cobra negra que parecía un poco confundida por su aparición.- _Espero no haber llamado en un mal momento..._

_-Yo essstaba cazzzando cuando desssapareccí. _- Respondió la serpiente mientras se enrollaba en el brazo que Harry le extendió.- _¿Qué necesita mi amo? ¿Debo matar a algún humano? ¿Puedo matar a ese vampiro apestoso?_

Harry rió sabiendo que se refería a su padre. Caduceo lo observaba como un enigma que le gustaría comprender, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Ella pregunta que necesitan.- Dijo volviendo su atención a los demás y sin mencionar la parte de "matar vampiro".

-¿Con uno bastara?- Pregunto su padre al vendedor, este contesto con un corto "Si" y su padre volvió a sonreír peligrosamente, algo no le agradaba a Harry.- Dile que abra la boca y muestre sus colmillos.

La serpiente abrió su boca y mostró dos afilados colmillos. Harry tuvo que evitar reírse al ver la cara de sorpresa de los demás, ellos no habían sabido hasta ahora su familiar que podía entender ingles.

Su padre recupero su calma rápidamente y realizo un rápido movimiento con su mano que Harry apenas pudo ver. Lo siguiente que escucho fue un grito de dolor y varios siseos rabiosos provenientes de su serpiente. Miro de nuevo a David que ahora sostenía sonriente un colmillo en su mano para luego ver como su familiar trataba de escaparse hacia su padre, mostrando su único colmillo…

_-¡Criatura insolente! ¡Como se atreve! ¡Esa repugnancia lo pagara con su vida! _

-Dice que desea matarte.

-Si intenta atacarme me encargare de hacer desaparecer todos esos ratones que tanto le gusta comer de la isla.

La serpiente pareció tranquilizarse un poco en ese momento pero siguió manteniendo contacto visual amenazante contra el vampiro.

-Podría haber avisado que ibas a hacer eso. – Torció una mueca disgustado por la actitud de David.- Eso debió dolerle.

-Se lo merece, seguramente ha estado tratando de morderme desde que llego, siempre esta tratando de morderme…-Harry estaba por interrumpirlo pero su padre fue mas rápido-… No es para tanto, dentro de poco tiempo le nacerá un colmillo nuevo incluso se pueden usar pociones para acelerar el proceso. Toma Caduceo.

El anciano sostuvo el colmillo entre sus dedos observándolo detalladamente, luego lo guardo con los demás elementos.

-Si, esto servirá. Su varita me llevara un poco de tiempo, será una varita muy poderosa.-Harry ahogo un gemido y el viejo hizo una mueca adivinando sus pensamientos.- Se necesita conocimiento y experiencia para alcanzar su máximo poder, muchos magos tienen varas poderosas pero nunca llegan a utilizar toda su potencia-Se sintió un poco mas alegre, tal vez el día no era tan anormal como pensaba.- Puedo enviarla directamente a su residencia al terminarla si así lo deseas David.

-Eso seria agradable.

-Muy bien, estarán recibiendo correspondencia mía en uno o dos días. ¿Necesitaban otra cosa?

-Estaba pensando en 2 portavaritas de la mejor calidad que tengas.

El vendedor se agacho y revolvió debajo de su escritorio por un tiempo antes de sacar dos portavaritas de estructura delgada pero resistente.

-Casi indestructibles, repelen el encantamiento Accio, permiten al usuario llevar su varita cómodamente oculta en el antebrazo y facilitan el rápido acceso. 50 Galeones cada uno, y 250 Galeones de su varita hacen un total de 350 galeones.

Su padre se acerco y abono los 350 galeones mientras que Harry se probaba uno de sus nuevos portavaritas.

Se dio cuenta en ese instante que todavía tenia su familiar con el, y no era buena idea salir con el por el callejón en estos momentos.

-¿Padre, como llevamos a Apofis?

-Mmm…"Portus"-Pronuncio David mientras señalaba un viejo pedazo de pergamino en el suelo, luego lo agarro y se lo ofreció.- Es un traslador que la llevara a la isla, que lo agarre con su boca o cola. Se activa diciendo "zzzzzz", fue lo único que se me ocurrió que podría articular una serpiente….ah, asegurate que no este tocando a nadie mas.

Siguió las indicaciones y la serpiente desapareció velozmente.

Al salir de la tienda volvió a mirar la fachada y nuevamente le pareció ver que esta se disfumaba por unos segundos.

-Es un antiguo encantamiento de protección- Dijo su padre al notar como miraba la tienda.- Caduceo solo acepta a los clientes que el desea aceptar y considera dignos, seguramente ya sabia quien eras antes de entrar… Así evita involucrase en las guerras.

-¿Porque la tienda se vio difusa por unos momentos?- Pregunto quitando la vista del local y centrándola en el.

-Estas empezando a sentir la magia, es una habilidad vampirica muy útil, aunque cualquier mago especializado en romper maldiciones también la aprendería. Con el tiempo y la práctica serás capaz de identificar los encantamientos con solo sentirlos…

Acepto la mano que la rubia le ofreció y continuaron su camino hacia el Callejón Diagon.

La siguiente parada en Madame Malkin fue decidida por Celeste, que parecía perdida en ideas de ropa mientras murmuraba cosas relacionada como que colores combinaban o que seda era mejor. El otro vampiro aparentaba haber pasado ya por esta situación y mantenía un semblante cansado y sumiso.

Una hora y media después entendió porque su padre se sentía así, juraría que probó todos las combinaciones de telas y colores habidas y por haber. Salieron de la tienda con 5 grandes cajas ahora miniaturizadas y guardadas en su bolsillo. Además de 1360 Galeones menos que gasto en sus compras, le tomo unos 20 minutos convencer a Celeste que el pagaría.

-¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir? – Hablo su padre al salir.

-La Tienda De Animales Mágicos-Dijo acordándose de Hedwig.- Y obtener todos los materiales de segundo año, detestaría encontrarme volver a encontrarme con Lockhart…

Los adultos rieron alegremente al oír eso, ya habiendo escuchado de Harry sobre su "anterior" encuentro con Lockhart.

Realizaron las compras que quedaban con tranquilidad y riéndose, generalmente a costa de Lockhart.

-Volvieron – Dijo David sentado en uno de los sillones del salón, quito la vista de la chimenea y la volvió a los recién llegados.- ¿Cómo les fue?

-¡Hay que matar a ese viejo loco!- Grito Celeste antes de que alguien mas hablara.- ¡Esta loco!

-Nos fue bien, muy bien diría, aunque nos enteramos de algunos temas singulares…. Clámate Celeste, no es momento para matar a nadie.- La rubia fijo su mirada en el pero no dijo nada.- Tengo unos temas que discutir con Gabriel y libros que consultar, luego creo que podríamos despejar varias de las preguntas que deben tener. Discúlpame por unas horas Harry, apenas terminemos daremos a conocer nuestras conclusiones.

-Esta bien. – Contesto sabiendo que no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

-Celeste, Harry, nos vemos en unas horas.

David y Gabriel salieron por la gran puerta del salón dejándolos solos.

-En fin, supongo que tendremos que matar el tiempo ¿Quieres hacer galletas?


End file.
